


Halloween Party

by Beastboyfan12345



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Candy Trade, Dressing up as Disney Couples, F/F, F/M, Game of Thrones References, Ghostly encounter, Halloween, Halloween 2019, Halloween Costumes, Haunted maze, LGBTQ Character, Looking for Costumes, M/M, Moving On, Party, Prank backfired, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pumpkin carving, Scary Movies, Scary Stories, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Watching Hazbin Hotel., Young Justice Outsiders, Young Justice Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastboyfan12345/pseuds/Beastboyfan12345
Summary: The Outsiders are the Team are getting ready for Halloween, But Violet feels alone.





	1. Ideas?!

Hey guys. Since it's almost Halloween, I decided to make a Halloween Special. Where the Outsiders Celebrate Halloween by throwing a Party at the Metahuman Youth Center.

I came up with the idea that Harper has a Girlfriend named Alysia Yeoh (who by the way is in the DC Bombshells comic).

But I am asking you guys to help give me some ideas for Bart/ Eduardo, Jamie Reyes/ Traci Thurston, Bart and Jamie, Victor and Forager, and Gar and Victor in this story.Plus some ideas related to Halloween. 

I would appreciate it if you guys give me some ideas for this Special. Plus I always love to hear your ideas.


	2. Chapter 1: Just around the Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Outsiders are the Team are getting ready for Halloween, But Violet feels alone.

-Hollywood, October 5-

The Bio ship lands on the Landing pad of the Hub. Beast Boy, Superboy and the Outsiders have just returned from their latest Mission.

"Great work today," Gar said." We are another step closer to shutting down Roulette's Metahuman Fight Club Syndicate."

"But, Roulette got away." Tara began. "Just like the other 6 times she got away."

"Yeah but still, we were Victorious by saving those Metahuman children being held at those locations." Eduardo said.

"Ed's right," Connor said. "Besides, being a hero is not just about catching the Bad guy. It's also about helping people who can't help themselves."

"Right, I remember" Tara said.

"So, whose exited for Halloween." Cassie said.

"Basically everyone, Cass" Virgil stated. "I mean who doesn't love Halloween."

"Even though I've never celebrated Halloween before, I'm still looking forward to it." Tara said.

"Forager is also excited for Halloween," Forager said. "Forager is also excited for the Candy."

"Just don't eat too much candy, we don't want a repeat of last year." Connor said.

\----------Flashback------------

It was November 1st, 2018. Forager walked into the Kitchen and saw a bowl of chocolate candy bars on the Counter. The bowl had a variety of chocolates, Reeses, Hershey's, Kit Kat's, Almond Joy's and many more. The bowl full of Chocolate sweets was obviously left over from last night.

'Hmmm, it wouldn't hurt Forager to have one piece of Chocolate before Breakfast.' Forever thought to himself. He took one chocolate bar, took the wrapper off and tossed the entire thing into his mouth.

Forager enjoyed the taste of Chocolate so much, that decided to help himself to more chocolates. He continued to eat more chocolate sweets, until the bowl was empty.

When Forager realized he emptied the entire bowl, he panicked. For he knew M'gann and Connor would realize the chocolate was all gone. But that was the least of Foragers problem. Forager began to hear his stomach churn with displeasure. He felt something rising up from his stomach. He placed two of his four hands to his mouth as his cheeks began to puff out.

Forager knew what was going to come next so he rushed out of the Kitchen, rushed past Connor and M'gann and into the bathroom. Where he would be able to 'Toss his Cookies', there.

M'gann went to check on Forager, lightly knocking on the Bathroom door. "Forager are you okay," M'gann said with concerned tone.

"Forager doesn't feel so good", Forager said from inside the Bathroom.

"It looks like Forager went overboard with the chocolates." Connor said.

"Forager, you weren't supposed to eat all that chocolate, especially before Breakfast." M'gann said with a stern attitude.

"Forager couldn't help it," Forager began. "Forager was planning on having only one piece, but then it turned into five pieces, then ten, and I just kept eating them until they were all gone. Forager is very sorry."

"Let's take it easy on him," Connor began. "After all, this is his first Halloween, and his first time having Candy."

"Fine," M'gann said with a Sigh. "But you're not having any more candy for a month".

"Forager understands," Forager said sounding a little sad.

\-------- End of Flashback ---------

"Forager remembers", Forager said.

"Anyway, The Metahuman Youth Center is throwing a Halloween Party," Eduardo began. "I'm wondering if any of you would like to come to the party."

"Well, of course." Cassie Said.

"Sure," Connor said.

"I'm always up for a Party," Bart said.

"Ditto," Jamie said.

"Count me in," Gar said.

"I'm Game," Victor said

"Me too", Virgil said

"Forager is Game, as well". Forager said.

"So am I," Tara said.

"Hey Violet," Gar said turning his head to Violet sitting on the Sofa. "Will you be coming to the Party".

"Yeah... Sure... I'll be there," Violet said with a sad look on his face. Then she slowly walked up to her room still feeling a bit down.

"Is Violet Okay," Cassie asked.

"I think she still misses Brion", Tara said. "Especially after everything he did."

The whole team never forget how Brion went down a path a true hero Shouldn't go down. By killing Baron Bedlam and seizing the Throne for himself. Everyone was affected by the great loss that day.

"To be honesy, I thought Violet had already gotten over that." Bart said.

"It's Never really easy getting over something," Connor said.

-Happy Harbor High, October 8-

At lunch Forager, Tara and Violet were sitting with Harper Row, Cullen Row, and Eddie Corliss. Forager Told the three of them that there will be a Halloween party at the Metahuman Youth Center on October 31st and how the Outsiders were going to be there.

"Can we come along," Cullen said excitedly, speaking for himself and His sister.

"I really want to go there," Eddie said. "Plus I really want to meet the other Outsiders."

"Forager sees no harm in bringing guests," Forager said. "After all I believe the Halloween Party is opened to everyone."

"Sweet," Harper said. "Violet did you hear that, we're going to the Party."

"Hmmm... what?" Violet said, as she stopped playing with the peas on her plate. 

"I said Forager is inviting us to the Halloween Party at the Youth Center", Harper said.

"Oh... Yeah, I am also excited." Violet said, trying to sound as happy as she could.

"You Okay Violet?" Cullen asked.

"I'm fine," Violet said totally lying. "Just trying to figure out what to wear for Halloween this year."

"Oh... Okay," Cullen said with concern.

The reason Violet didn't want to tell her friends about how she still misses Brion, was because it would be too much for her and she didn't want to make a scene in front of the entire cafeteria.

\--------Detroit, October 13-------

Gar, Vic, Forager, and Cisco were all at a Halloween Costume Store looking for Halloween Costumes.

"This is so cool," Cisco began. "Hanging out with three members of the Outsiders is a chance not everyone gets. I never thought I'd get this chance."

"yeah it is cool, but I don't know why you wanted to tag along Gar" Vic began. "I mean, I thought you would be with Perdita."

"She's busy being a Queen," Gar began. "But she'll be at the Party."

"So what are the two of you dressing up as," Vic said.

"You'll have to wait and see," Gar said. 

"Do you know what you're going to dress up as for Halloween, Vic?" Cisco asked

"Not sure, yet." Vic said.

"Hey, I know what you should be." Gar said. "A Cyborg Frankenstein."

"Really," Vic said.

"Oh come on, that's a very clever Idea", Gar said. "Plus it would be crash".

"Fine", Vic said. "What are you dressing up as, Cisco."

"A Jedi knight", Cisco said.

"That's Crash" Gar said.

"Forager has found Forager's Halloween costume," Forager said, holding up a costume of Cyborg.

"You've got to be kidding me," Vic said.

"I'm still surprised they've already made Halloween Costumes of the Outsiders," Gar said.

"I'm still surprised no one's noticed you guys," Cisco

"EEEK!!!" They heard someone say. "It's the Outsiders."

"All in favor of purchasing the costumes, and getting out of here before we are surrounded by adoring fans and the paparazzi, say I," Gar said, sounding a bit freaked out.

"I" they all said.

"Than, let's get the hell out of here," Gar said.

\----------Gotham, October 14------------

"Are you sure you want me to come to the Party", Tim said.

Cassie caught up with Tim, who was patrolling the streets of Gotham from above the roof tops.

"Sure, why not." Cassie says.

"Mainly because, I thought you would still mad at me for lying to you." Tim said.

"I am still mad at you, Tim." Cassie began. "But I am willing to give you another chance. Plus we both want to fix our relationship, right?"

"Right," Tim said.

"Then let's fix our relationship right now," Cassie says holding his hand. "I really want us to work out."

"Yeah," Tim said. "Me too."

"So, do you want to go with me or not," Cassie said.

"Yes, I do." Tim said. 

"Great," Cassie said. "Now all we have to do is figure out what to dress up as."

"How about we dress up as ourselves," Tim said jokingly.

"Very funny," Cassie said.

\--------- Star City, October 14 ---------

"How about this," Artemis said, holding up a princess Costume.

At the Mall, Artemis was helping Halo look for a Halloween Costume.

"No, not that one." Violet said with a sad expression appearing on her face.

"You still miss Brion, don't you." Artemis said.

"Yes," Violet began. "Is it wrong for me to miss him. Even after everything he did."

"No, it's not wrong of you to miss him." Artemis said. "The two of you had a strong relationship. And I know it's really hard to get over something like this. Believe me, I know what that's like. It took me a long while to get over losing Wally."

"But I can't get over, Brion." Violet said, tearing up. "How can I get over him."

"You don't have to get over him now," Artemis said. "This kinda stuff takes time. Also, don't let it bother you all the time. If you do, it will stop you from doing the things you love most. Can you try not to let it bother you".

"I try," Violet said, wiping the Tears. "Thank you, I really needed that."

"You wanna continue looking for Costumes," Artemis said.

"Yes," Violet said.

They continue looking through costumes hanging in the Isle. "Oh, how about this one." Violet said, holding up a costume, what looks to be a sexy police lady outfit.

"Definitely not," Artemis said with a face of disapproval.


	3. Chapter 2: Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team is helping decorative for the Halloween Party.

\- Hollywood, October 30-

"So what exactly are we doing here, Tara." Gregor said, as he and Tara were at a costume shop looking around.

"We're looking for Costumes to wear for the Halloween Party at the Youth Center." Tara said.

"To be honest, I never understood the concept of Halloween." Gregor began. "It's just kid's dressing up, going door to door, begging for Candy."

Tara chuckles a little at his statement. "It's not just about candy and Dressing up. It's also about telling scary stories and scaring People. In a good way. Plus if you give Halloween a chance you might have a good time."

"Fine", Gregor sighed. "But nothing Royalty related".

"Sure," Tara said, a sad expression beginning to show on her face.

"Oh, I didn't mean because of Brion." Gregor began. "What I meant was we used to be..."

"I know what you meant." Tara interrupts. "But I still can't stop thinking about what Brion did to all of us. He betrayed you by seizing the Throne, and he betrayed the Team and the Outsiders by killing Bedlam."

It was silent for a while, then Gregor spoke. "Is there more".

"Yes, a bit of me still believes that it was my fault." Tara began. "That because of me, Brion went down the Path he took."

"None of that was your fault," Gregor stated. "You made a mistake by believing in Deathstroke, what's important is your redeeming yourself of the mistake you made. And you didn't make this choice for Brion, he made the choice himself."

"Thank you, Gregory. I needed that", Tara said. "Let's Make a deal. When we are at the Party, we don't talk about Brion. Instead we have fun."

"That's a deal." Gregor said and they continued to look for Costumes. "By the way, where are the Outsiders."

"They are all at the Youth Center, helping with preparations for the Halloween Party."

-Youth Center, October 30-

"Thank you for coming Outsiders", Eduardo Sr. Began. "We could use all the help we need right now. Especially with some of the Young Meta's building a haunted maze outside."

The Outsiders arrived at the Metahuman Youth Center to help Eduardo Dorodo Sr., M'gann, And Dinah Lance help with preparations for the Halloween Party.

"We're going to do some divide and conquer," Dinah said. "It'll be easier and efficient for all of us. First, we need someone to get some food."

"I volunteer as tribute," Bart said.

"Forager understood that reference." Forager said making the Hunger Games symbol.

"Seriously," Gar said, Chuckling a bit.

"Forager just started watching the Hunger Games." Forager said.

"Sorry, Bart you're not getting the Food." Eduardo Jr. Said.

"But why". Bart said.

"Don't you remember the last time you went to get food for the Food for a Halloween Party." Jamie said.

-Flashback, El Paso, October 26, 2017-

Jamie Reyes was making preparations for a Halloween Party at his house, with the help of Bart, Tye, Milagro, Sam, and Ed. Jamie and Milagro's parents were away for the weekend, so this gave them to throw a Halloween Party.

"I sent all the invitations out to our friends", Ed said.

"Good Job, ese." Jamie said.

"We set up some of the Party games, outback." Tye said, as he and Asami came into the Room.

"Perfect," Jamie said.

"I finished making the mummy dogs," Milagro said coming out of the Kitchen.

"Great Job, Sis." Jamie began. "So far, everything is going well."

"Hey, where's Bart." Ed said.

"Oh, I sent him to get some seasonal treats, at the Grocery store downtown." Jamie said.

"Wait, what." Ed said.

"Is there a problem," Jamie said.

"You sent Bart, a speedster from the Future with an accelerated metabolism, to get the Treats". Ed said.

"It's okay," Jamie said. "I told him not to eat any of it, even if he was tempted."

'Scarabs betting he'll eat the food anyway.' Scarab said.

"Shut up," Jamie said to the living teach on his back.

A knock came at the Door.

"That's probably Bart right now." Jamie said, walking to the Door. Opening it to reveal the Young Speedster with no grocery Bags in his arms.

'Told you so', Scarab said.

"Seriously, Bart." Jamie said.

"Okay, look." Bart began, trying not to look guilty. "I didn't eat all the Food. I was running back from the Grocery store, then I tripped over a rock on the way here. All the Groceries fell out of my arms, flying in the air and landed on the pavement. Then they all got run over by a bus."

Jamie looked at him with an ' i'm not buying it ' face. "Did you really think that excuse would work."

"It was worth a shot," Bart said now looking Guilty. "Look, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. And Besides, it was your fault for sending me to get the Food."

"You, know what." Jamie said. "It is my fault. That's a mistake I will not make again. From now on you will no longer be sent to get food for any type of Party."

"Huh," Bart said, looking a bit shocked.

"Looks like the tables have turned for you, my friend". Ed whispered to Bart.

"Shut up" Bart said in an irritated Tone.

-End of Flashback-

"Seriously," Bart said. "You guys still remember that. It was ages ago."

"It was two years ago," Ed said. "And besides, you are going to help me pick up the Decorations we ordered."

"What," Bart said. "Man, this is so not crash."

"Anyway," Dinah said getting beck on track. "Virgil, Cassie, Jamie, Traci, and Tim will be coming with me to get the Food. Forager, Ed, Bart, Violet, and Victor will be picking up the Decorations. When they return, Celia, Wendy, Neut, Tye, and Asami will assist them in setting up the Decorations. The meantime Wendy and Celia will be helping Tye, Asami, and Neut in setting up the Party games. Leslie and Andy will be assisting Megan, Gar, and Connor with cooking in the Kitchen. Let's get to work people."

-October 30, 30 minutes later-

"This is so not fair," Bart said, on the car ride to pick up the Decorations. "I mean, it was only one time."

"Actually, it was ten times," Ed said.

"Not helping," Bart said.

"Wasn't trying to," Ed stated. "Look, you got chill. You can't have the same job every time."

"Eduardo Dorodo Jr. Is right," Forager said.

"Forager, you can just call me Ed," Ed said.

"It's not that," Bart said. "It's just, everyone doesn't have any trust in me. How can I prove to them that I can accomplish the job if they don't give me a chance."

"It'll take time, Bart." Ed said. "You just need patience."

"Patience is the one thing I'm not Good at", Bart said. "But, I'll try."

"Thank you," Ed said.

\- October 30, Grocery Store-

"You know Jamie, you should try to give Bart another chance." Dinah said.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." Jamie said. "He's had to many chances."

"Look, refusing to let him help pick up the Groceries isn't the answer." Dinah said. "How can he earn your trust, if you don't give him another chance."

Jamie lets out a Sigh. "Fine. But next time, I'm sending someone to keep an eye on him."

"Good idea, why didn't you think of that the first couple times," Virgil said, jokingly.

Jamie gave Virgil an irritated look.

"Hey, Dinah", Cassie said. "Me and Tim found some Apple Cider and Donut holes on sale."

"Great, we're in need of Some Cider and Donuts." Dinah said.

"What else do we need," Traci said.

"Let's see," Dinah said, looking at the list. "We need Apples, Pumpkin Pies, Cookies, and Jumbo Popcorn Bags."

"Alright, me and Tim will get the apples," Cassie began. "Jamie and Traci, you will get the pumpkin pies and Cookies. And Virgil will get the Jumbo Popcorns."

"Great. just like always, I'm the odd man out", Virgil said to himself. "I gotta get Girlfriend."

\- October 30, Youth Center's Kitchen -

Leslie and Andy couldn't help but stare at Garfield, who was Dancing to The Song Everybody from Backstreet Boys, while flipping Pizza Dough in the air. Andy had her hands to her face trying so hard not to laugh. And Leslie just stood their smirking a little.

"Does he always do this," Leslie said to Megan.

"He does." M'gann said smiling a bit. "He picked that up from his Uncle."

"I wish I brought a Camera," Leslie said.

"So you and Gar are siblings," Andy said.

"Yes," M'gann began. "I adopted him after his Godmother, Rita died. Who adopted him after his mother, Marie died. Than his stepfather, Steve Dayton, took Custody of Gar."

"Oh yeah, Gar mentions him a couple times during youth counseling," Leslie said. "I get these vibes that he and this Steve, guy don't get along so well."

"That's basically their Relationship." Connor said.

"So if he and Steve don't like each other, why does Gar still stay with him". Leslie said.

"Because he felt like he didn't have a choice," M'gann stated. "He was Fourteen around the time Steve took Custody of him."

"Yeah, but still. Why doesn't he have you reclaim custody over him," Andy said.

"I don't know for sure," M'gann began looking over at Gar. "But I feel like he believes it's already to late."

"Still I wish I brought a camera," Leslie said.

"Don't worry, Tara filmed him dancing while making Breakfast, she'll forward it to you, if you like." M'gann said.

"Definitely" Leslie said.

\- October 30, Youth Center, Outside.

"Can I ask you guys something," Wendy said to Tye and Asami.

"Sure", Asami said.

"Why haven't you guys become heroes", Wendy said. "I mean, you two have amazing Meta powers. It kinda makes me wonder why you aren't on the Outsiders or something.

"Just because we have metahuman powers, doesn't mean we should become a Superhero", Tye said. "It's basically our choice to decide whether or not to become a hero."

"Plus, we were taught there were other ways in becoming a hero besides getting metahuman powers and learning how to control them." Asami said.

"Can I Ask a Question, Mon." Celia said. 

"Fire away," Tye said.

"How long have you two lovebirds been together" Celia said.

"Three years" Tye said. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," Celia said. "Because you two make a great couple."

"Yeah, we do," Asami said as she and Tye both blush a little.

\- October 30, Youth Center, 1 Hour Later

Dinah, Tim, Cassie, Traci, Jamie, and Virgil arrived at the Youth Center around the same time Ed, Bart, Vic, Violet, and Forager arrived.

"Alright, come on guys let's help them set up the Decorations," Tye said to Asami, Neut, Wendy, and Celia.

"Hey Bart," Jamie said. "Can I talk to you for a moment."

"What do you need, amigo" Bart said.

"Next time, I'm willing to give you another chance with Getting the Food." Jamie said. "But I'll send someone with you to make sure you don't eat all the Food. Got it."

"Got it," Bart said. "But, what made you change your mind."

"Let's just say Dinah convinced me." Jamie said. "Alright, I'm sending you with Forager and Vic to take these apples to M'gann and her team. You sure you can handle this, without eating them?"

"Count on it".

-October 30, Kitchen-

Gar continued dancing while preparing food for the Party while both Leslie and Andy laughing while watching him. Bart, Vic, and Forager walked in at that moment. 

"Now, that's crash". Bart said. "Go Gar, Go."

"He still does this," Vic said, smirking a bit.

"Yep," Connor said.

Bart then went to M'gann. "Alright, we got the apples for your to caramelize".

"Thank you, Bart" M'gann said. "And I'm impressed you didn't eat them all".

Bart gave M'gann an irritated look.

Meanwhile, Leslie and Wendy were talking to Gar.

"So you always Dance while Cooking", Leslie said.

"Yep," Gar said. Taking two Apple Pies out of the Oven. "And I have no shame in doing it".

"Mr. Logan," Andy said. "Can I ask you something."

"Sure, but please call me Gar." Gar said.

"Have you ever thought about living with your Sister, again?" Andy said.

"Yeah," Gar said, with a sad expression on your face. "But I feel like it's a little too late."

"I don't think it's too late," Andy said. "There's still a chance for you to fix it. Maybe not today, but someday."

"Yeah," Gar said. "Someday."

-October 30, Youth Center, 2 hours later-

"Looks like we got everything done." Ed said.

"Great Job Everyone," Dinah said. "We got everything ready to go for the Party."

"Alright Outsiders, here's the plan." Gar said. "Vic and Halo will Boomtube us and we'll all meet here tomorrow night, got it."

"Got it," everyone said.

"Hey, Gar." Bart said. " What are you and Perdita dressing up as, tomorrow".

"I'm not going to tell you that," Gar said. "It's a surprise."

"Please," Bart said.

"No," Gar answered.

"Please".

"No".

"Please".

"No".

"Please".

"Okay, fine".

"Really".

"No".

"Oh come on, Gar"

"Somethings never change," Tim said smiling.

"You got that right." Cassie said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to figure out what Tara and Gregor are going to be for Halloween. Along with Virgil, Bart, and Ed. Can you guys help me out with that.


	4. Lets Get this Party Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is Here and the Team is ready to party.

-Halloween, Happy Harbor-

"I love your Costume, Violet."Violet heard Harper say. Violet was dressed up as Miss Marvel from the Marvel comics.

"Thank you," Violet said. "I like yours too."

"Thanks," Harper said. Harper was dressed up as Batwoman.

It was Halloween Time and Violet, Harper, Forager, and Cullen were all waiting on Eddie, and Harper's Girlfriend. Once everyone was there they would be Boomtubed by Victor and head to the Halloween Party at the Youth Center.

"Hey, Forager. I like your Costume," Cullen said, seeing the hero dressed up as Cyborg. "You look like a Cyborg Beetle."

"Forager is Glad Cullen Row like my Costume." Forever said. "Forager also likes Cullen Rows Costume."

"Thanks," Cullen said, dressed as Robin.

"Hey guys, Sorry I'm late." They heard someone call. They turn around to see Eddie walking towards them. He was dressed up as Jason from the Horror Movies.

"It's okay," Harper said. "Besides, you're not the last one here. We are waiting on one last Person."

"I'm here," they heard another Voice. They saw that it was Alysia Yeoh, Harper's Girlfriend. Alysia was dressed up as Batgirl. Harper then walked towards Alysia, then, both kissed passionately. Separating, Harper gave Her Girlfriends costume a scan.

"I love your Costume, Babe." Harper said to Alysia.

"Thank you," Alysia said. "I love your Costume as well."

"Victor Stone, Cisco Ramon, Gregor Markov, and Tara Markov should be here any moment," Forager said. "Once Victor Stone, Cisco Ramon, Gregor Markov, and Tara Markov get here we'll head to the Youth Center."

"I'm so excited to see the Outsiders," Alysia said. "I'm such a big fan."

"Me too," Harper said.

"Who isn't," Eddie said.

Then a Boomtube appeared in front of the Group, and out came Victor dressed as a Cyborg Frankenstein, Cisco dressed as a Jedi Knight, Gregor Markov dressed as Batman and Tara Markov dressed as Wonder Woman.

"Hey Vic," Violet said.

"Hey," Victor said. "Are you guys ready."

"Yes we are", Violet said.

"Then let's go." Cisco said.

"Oh yeah," Vic began. "For those of you who don't know this is Cisco Ramon, He's in my high School. And this is Gregor Markov, Tara's Brother."

"Sup," Cisco said.

"Good Evening," Gregor said.

"Hello," Harper said.

"Nice to meet you," Cullen said.

"Now let's get this Party started," Eddie said.

Then Vic opened up a Boomtube to the Youth Center, and all of them went through the Boomtube.

-Halloween, Metahuman Youth Center-

A Boomtube appeared in front of the Center, and out came Vic, Forager, Violet, Cisco, Harper, Alysia, Eddie, Cullen, Tara, and Gregor all walked out.

Waiting in front of them was Jamie, Traci, Milagro, Tim, Cassie, Virgil, Tye, Asami, and Neut all in costumes.

Tim is dressed as the Phantom of the Opera, while Cassie is dressed up as Christine. Virgil is dressed up as a pirate Captain. Tye and Asami are dressed up as Zhang and Mulan. Jamie and Traci are dressed up as Aladdin and Jasmine. Milagro is dressed up as a Green Lantern. And Neut dressed up as pinhead from hellraiser.

"Took you guys long enough," Virgil said.

"Let me guess," Harper said. "Some of you are the Outsiders."

"You guessed it," Jamie said.

"Hey," Vic said looking around the place. "Where's Gar and Perdita. And Bart and Ed."

"Bart texted me saying that him and Ed are on their way." Jamie said. "Same with Gardita".

"Wait, Perdita's Coming" Harper said with a Shocked expression. "As in Queen Perdita. As in the Queen of Vlatava."

"Yes," Vic said, then looking to Forager. "I thought you told your friends Perdita was coming."

"Forager wanted to Surprise Forager's friends." Forager said. "Forager thought he was out of the Clear until Victor Stone spoiled the Surprise."

"Oh, Sorry." Vic said.

"Woah, look at all your costumes. So Crash." They heard a Familiar Voice say.

They turned to see Bart and Ed walking towards them. Bart then turned to Tim.

"Tim... are you the Phantom of the Opera." Bart said snickering a bit.

"It was Cassie's idea," Tim said. "I let her choose."

"What can I say, I love the Musical," Cassie said. "And who are you two supposed to be."

"It's obvious that they're Alec and Magnus from the Shadowhunters" Harper said. "And I take it by the characters you're dressed up as the Two of you are a Couple

"You are Correct," Bart Began. "I'm Alec and he's Magnus, and We're here,and we're Queer."

The last part Bart said made Ed face palm himself. "Did you really have to say that last part."

"Hey, it shouldn't be wrong to announce that we're Queer." Bart said.

"Testify," both Harper and Cullen said at the Same time.

Bart then looked to Jamie, Traci, Tye and Asami. "I see the four of you have dressed up as Disney Couples."

"You got that right," Traci said. "I loved the Aladdin movie so much, that I wanted to dress up as Jasmine."

"And Jasmine can't be complete without Aladdin," Jamie said.

"Hey, where's Gar," Ed said.

"Gar and Perdita should be here any..." Virgil said before he was interrupted by a Loud Roar from the Sky. They all looked up and Saw a giant Green Dragon flying above them.

"Mother of Goat," Gregor shrieked. The sight of the Dragon freaking him out.

"Is that Gar," Tye said.

"Didn't know he was Capable of turning into a Dragon." Neut said in Awe.

The Green Dragon came in for a landing. Riding on top of him was the Vlatavan Queen herself. The Dragon provided a wing for her to slide down safely.

"Hello, everyone." Perdita said.

"That's so crash," Bart said. "You're dressed as Daenerys Targaryen from Game of thrones. And Gar is your Dragon."

"That's right," Perdita said.

"Now that you mention it," Ed began. "You look just like to Daenerys Targaryen."

"Thank you," Perdita said, As Gar shape shifts into into a smaller Dragon and lands on her shoulder.

"Um... hi.... I am. uh. Harper... Violet Harper... I'm mean... Harper Row...And this is... Alysia... My Boyfriend... I mean Girlfriend." Harper said. "Sorry... it's just an honor to meet you... your Majesty."

"I am nobody's majesty for tonight, Harper." Perdita said. "You can just call me Perdita. I am among friends, so you don't need to say your Majesty or anything like that. And it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Okay, Perdita." Harper said.

"Hey, are we ready to start the Party." They heard Wendy shout. They turned and saw Wendy, Celia, Leslie, and Andy all in their Halloween Costumes.

Wendy is dressed up as Thor/ Jane Foster, while Leslie, Andy, and Celia are dressed up as the Crystal Gems from Steven Universe. Leslie was Sapphire. Andy was Ruby. And Celia was Garnett.

"Hey, you three are dressed up as the Crystal Gems." Bart said. "So Crash. I love that show."

"Hands down the best show ever," Gar said.

"Second," Perdita said.

"Agreed" Traci said.

"Definitely, the best show ever." Harper said.

"I know right," Andy said. "Can't wait for Steven Universe season 6."

"Oh, yeah. I heard about that," Asami said. "Isn't it called, Steven Universe: Future."

"Yeah," Cassie said. "I think it's their final Season."

"I'm actually sad it's ending." Alysia said.

"Me too," Andy said.

"Me three, Mon." Celia said.

"Same here," Leslie said.

"Wait, you love watching the Show." Andy said.

"Of course," Leslie said. "I may be a downer about somethings. But Steven Universe isn't one of them. Plus I love watching the show with you more than watching it alone."

"You really mean that," Andy said, a little choked up.

"Yes, I do." Leslie said, leaning in and delivering a kiss to Andy on the lips.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Perdita said.

"Second," Gar said.

Both separate from their kiss. "Alright, let's get this party started," Leslie said.

\----- A while later ------

"Psst, Traci." Bart whispered, signaling her to come over to where he, Ed and Milagro are. Traci walks over to them.

"What is it," Traci said.

"I have an idea," Bart said with a maniacal smile, and rubbing his hands together. "How about the three of us join together and play some tricks on Jamie."

"Hmm, I don't know." Traci said unsure.

"Yeah, I'm not sure that's a good idea," Ed said.

"Oh, come on. It's Halloween for crying out loud." Bart protested. "It's always a good idea to play tricks on each other for Halloween. Plus it's just a few harmless pranks. No harm. You guys seriously need to lighten up a bit."

"You know what, you're right." Traci said.

"You can always count me in," Milagro said.

"Still not sure about this," Ed said. "But Alright."

"Alright," Bart said with excitement. "Okay, Traci. Here's the first trick we play on Jamie..."

Bart leans in to Traci's ear and whispers the plan.

"... You think you can do that?" Bart asked.

"I haven't done something like that. But it's worth a try," Traci said. Traci looked to where Jamie was. Threw her hand out and magical energy came out, heading for a chair. The chair then began to move on its own right behind Jamie.

Than Bart's next part of the Plan came in. "Hey Jamie, over here." Traci called out to him. Jamie turned not paying any attention to the chair that was an inch in front of him and began to take the first step but then tripped over the Chair and fell to the ground.

"Aargh... What the Hell," Jamie said, looking at the Chair he tripped over. "That wasn't there before."

As he got up he noticed Milagro, Traci, Ed, and Bart snickering a bit. "What are you guys laughing at."

"Nothing," Bart began holding in his laughs. "We just, found it funny that you tripped over that chair and fell."

"Did you guys have anything to do with this," Jamie said.

"No way, Big bro." Milagro said. "The chair was there the whole time."

"Huh, weird?" Jamie said with a Confused look. "I don't remember a Chair being there."

'That's because it wasn't, Jamie Reyes,' Jamie heard the Scarab say in his mind. ' And judging by their heat signatures, It was obvious that they placed it there as a Joke.'

"Seriously guys," Jamie said.

"We told you it wasn't us, Jamie."

"Yeah, well the Scarab told me differently." Jamie said.

"Oh Crap," Milagro said to herself. "I forgot about the Scarab."

\---------------------------------

"Mother of Goat," Gregor said, sitting on the ground taking deep breaths and feeling his heart beat.

"You Okay," Tara said. 

"Yeah just give me a moment," Gregor said.

Tara, Forager, Victor, Cisco, and Gregor just walked out of the haunted maze some of the young meta-teens made for the party, outside the Youth Center.

"You were really that scared." Tara said.

"I wasn't scared." Gregor said.

"Dude you were so scared, you screamed like a girl." Vic said chuckling a bit. And also earning some chuckles from Tara, Cisco, and Forager.

"Yeah, I bet your screams were heard from people in China." Cisco said laughing.

"That's not funny," Gregor said, getting a little irritated.

"Gregor, don't get so worked up," Tara said. "We were just joking."

"Alright," Gregor said. "But I did not scream like a girl."

"Noted," Vic said.

"Holy Shit, that was awesome," they heard Harper say, who was followed by Cullen, Eddie, Violet, and Alysia.

"Did you see the part where a Zombie just blasted out of the ground in front of us." Cullen said.

"I know, that was amazing," Alysia said.

"What did you think Violet," Eddie said. But then saw that Violet's eyes were wide, she was shaking all over and breathing heavily. "Violet... are you okay."

Everyone looked at their friend in concern. "I'm guessing the haunted maze scared her too much." Harper said.

"Forager, go get Violet some water." Vic said.

"Forager is on it." Forever says rolling up into a ball and rolling away.

Tara then came to Violet's side and sat her down. "Violet... Hey Violet, it's okay. It's okay. None of it was real." Tara continued to calm Violet. "Take deep breaths and keep repeating to yourself none of it was real."

"None of it was real... None of it was real... None of it was real... None of it was real... None of it was real... None of it was real..." Violet kept on repeating those same words until she was calmed down.

Forever returned with a glass water, gave it to Violet who took a couple of sips from it. "Thank you. And I'm sorry. I guess I got a little too scared."

"It's okay, Violet." Tara said. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Oh, so you comfort Violet when she's scared, but not me." Gregor said.

"That's because she was much more scared than you were," Tara said.

"She's got a point," Harper said.

Gregor looked at her, giving her the stink eye.

\--------------------------

"Hello Milagro." Milagro was pouring some Apple Cider when she heard Perdita's voice from behind her. She turned to see Perdita walking towards her, with Gar still in his mini Dragon form, perched on Perdita's shoulder.

"Hey Perdita," Milagro said. "Enjoying the Party?"

"Yes I am." Perdita said. "How about you?"

"Yep," Milagro said. 

Gar then flew off Perdita's Shoulder and onto the table next to Milagro. "So, when are you going to tell Jamie." Gar said through his bio suit collar.

"Tell him what," Milagro said, taking a sip from her cup.

"That you're an actual Green Lantern," Gar said.

"PPFFFFFTTT!!!" Milagro spit out her Cider, when she heard that. "How did you know?!"

"Easy," Gar said, pointing at the Green Lantern Ring. "The ring you're wearing is the real deal."

"Okay, yes I'm a Green Lantern." Milagro said. "I was chosen by the Green Lantern Corps."

"Do you plan on telling, Jamie. Do your parents even know." Gar said.

"None of them know, at least not yet." Milagro said."I am planning to tell them when I'm ready."

"That's okay," Perdita said.

"Yeah," Gar said. "When your ready to tell them your ready."

"Thanks," Milagro said. "By the way Gar, can you seriously tell the difference between a fake Green Lantern Ring from a real one."

"Nah, but Tim can. He's the detective," Gar began. " I only found out because I over heard him and Cassie whispering about it. Well I mostly heard Cassie, she's not Good at whispering."

Perdita and Milagro both laughed at that statement.

\----------- A few minutes later ---------------

"Everbody, follow my lead" Gar said as The song Thriller came on.

Perdita, Bart, Traci, Cassie, Harper, Eddie, Cisco, Alysia, Cullen, and a couple of Meta-teens joined Gar on the Dance floor and began to Dance to thriller.

"This is so Awesome," Tara said. Recording the whole thing on her phone.

"You got that, right." Leslie said, then looks at Tara. "You're Tara right."

"Yeah," Tara said. "Why do you ask."

"M'gann told me you recorded Gar dancing one time while making Breakfast." Leslie said. "I was wondering if you can forward the video to my Phone."

"Sure, I can do that," Tara said.

"Oh, can you forward it to my phone to." Andy said.

"Of course," Tara said.

"Awesome Sauce." Andy said.

\--------------------

When they finished dancing, Gar and Perdita began to go to the Party Games.

"Dude, that was amazing." They heard a voice said. They turned to see a young Hispanic Male, About 18 years old. The male was dressed up as a Vampire with a Tank top and skinny jeans. Gar recognized him right away.

"Hey, Miguel." Gar said. "How are you doing."

"Doing good," Miguel said. "Just want to say you did an awesome job when you guys were dancing."

"Thank you," Perdita said.

"Oh yeah," Gar said, turning to Perdita. "Perdita, this is Miguel Jose Barragan. Or you could call him Miguel or by his hero name, Bunker. His metahuman ability is to create purple psionic constructs with his mind and uses them to form objects like Giant Fists. Miguel, this is Perdita."

"I know," Miguel said. "It's an honor to meet you, your Majesty."

"I am nobody's majesty tonight," Perdita said. "You can call me Perdita."

"Hey, Mig." They heard a voice from behind Miguel.

"Hey, Gabe." Miguel said walking towards the Meta, who was the same age as him and dressed up as a Werewolf. Both Miguel and Gabe embrassed each other with a passionate kiss.

They both separated from their kiss, than Miguel turned to Gar and Perdita. "Queen Perdita. This is my Boyfriend, Gabriel."

"Hello, Gabriel. It's nice to meet you." Perdita said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Queen Perdita." Gabriel said with a bow.

"No need to bow," Perdita said. "I am among friends."

"Understood," Gabriel said.

"Me and the Outsiders saved Miguel and Gabriel from one of Roulette's Metahuman Fight Clubs." Gar said. "They've been through a lot during that time."

"Yes," Miguel said sadly. "Durng that time, we kept our relationship a secret for a long time. Because love shouldn't exist in her fight clubs. She must've caught on with our secret and arranged a fight against us to the death. But it wasn't long until the Outsiders came and saved us. Thanks to you guys, we're free of Roulette's Opression."

"Your welcome," Gar said. "It's our Job to help people and Meta Teens in need."

"Would like to join us in the Party Games." Perdita said.

"We would love that," Gabriel said.

"Well, let's go." Gar said as they raced to the Party Games.

\----------------------------

"Would you guys stop with the pranks." Jamie said wiping off the cream from a pie off his face. It isn't funny anymore."

"Than why are we laughing," Bart said laughed, joined by Virgil, Traci, Ed, Tim, Cassie, Tye, Asami.

"It's your own fault, you easily fall for these pranks dude." Virgil said, who joined in on the pranks a while ago.

Jamie than throws a pie over a Virgil. Virgil dodges and the pie hits a Halloween statue causing it to fall off its pedestal and about to land on a meta teen.

"Watch out" Milagro said. Pointing the ring towards the Statue. A blast of Green Energy beamed from the ring farming a hand and caught the Statue just in time.

Everyone stood there shocked at what just happened. Well except for Tim.

"Milagro?" Jamie said. "You're a Green Lantern."

"Surprise," Milagro said a little sheepish.

"Didn't see that coming," Virgil said.

\---------------------------

"That was Scary," Wendy said.

"Agreed," Celia said.

"Ditto," Leslie said.

"Yeah," Andy said.

The four of them, plus Gar, Perdita, Forager, Victor, Miguel and Gabriel just left outside theater after watching the Movie 'It'.

"But You know, it wasn't scary the second time." Andy said.

"So will you be able to watch It chapter 2 with me." Leslie said.

"Probably," Andy said, sounding a bit nervous.

"Hey Guys," Wendy said. "Which one would you date? A Vampire or A Werewolf?"

"Neither, I'm fine with Andy." Leslie said.

"Same here," Andy said.

"I would date a Werewolf, Mon." Celia said. "What about you, Wendy?"

"Obviously a Vampire." Wendy said.

"Forager doesn't understand why girls are so into blood sucking beings that turn into bats and people who turn into wolf monsters." They heard Forager say.

"You're thinking of old Classy Vampires and Werewolves." Wendy said. "Modern day Vampires and Werewolves are hot."

"Forager is so confused," Forager said.

"Don't bother Forager, it's just a thing a lot of girls talk about." Vic said.

"Really." Miguel said. "Why do you think only girls talk about Vampires and Werewolves being hot, Amigo. Me and my boyfriend talk about that kinda stuff all the time."

"We do indeed. Because Vampires and Werewolves are Hot", Miguel's boyfriend said. 

"Noted," Vic said.

Just than Kid Flash came zooming in. "Guys, come quickly."

"What's going on." Perdita said.

"Milagro's a Green Lantern." Bart said.

Everyone was surprised by the news. Except for Gar and Perdita, they tried to act surprised.

"I think Jamie found out," Gar whispered to Perdita.

\-----------------------------

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Green Lantern," Jamie said sounding a bit angry.

"I was going to tell you when I was ready." Milagro said.

"Do Mom and Dad know," Jamie said.

"Not yet."

"I can't believe this." Jamie said. "You not going to be a Lantern and that's final."

"Why are you so worked up about me becoming a hero." Milagro said.

"Because you're my little sister." Jamie said. "I don't want you to put yourself in danger. I want you to stay safe and away from danger. I don't want to worry about you more than I did before you became a Green Lantern."

"How is worrying about me any different from me worrying about you." Milagro began. "I worried about you a lot, whenever you went on missions I worried about you a lot. And I wanted to do something. I wanted to help. But I couldn't. I was just a kid than. But now that I'm training to become a Lantern. I felt like I got my wish to help you out on missions. I don't want to stay home wondering if my brother will make it out alive or not. I want to be by his side."

Jamie saw his younger sister beginning to cry. She made an compelling argument, and he know. Jamie than let out a Sigh.

"I never knew you worried about me," Jamie said. "I'm sorry. If you say you want to become a hero and help me, then I'm okay with it."

"Thank you, Jamie." Milagro said, hugging her brother. "I'm, glad you understand. But Mom and Dad are probably going to be harder."

"Yeah,"Jamie said.

"So," they heard Gar's voice. "I take it you already know."

"Wait, you knew. Why didn't you tell me." Jamie said.

"First off it was not in my place to tell," Gar said. "Second, Tim was the first to know about it."

Jamie then turned to Tim. Tim gave a nervous smile.

"Good luck," Cassie said. Walking away quickly.

\----------------------------

"Well, looks like the Parties over." Gar said.

"So what do we do now," Forager said.

It was an hour later when the Party ended. Some of the Meta Teens went to bed. The only ones still up were the Outsiders, Perdita, Tye, Asami, Leslie, Andy, Celia, Wendy, Miguel, Gabriel, Cisco, Harper, Alysia, Eddie, Cullen, Violet, and Gregor.

"Ooh, I have an idea let's tell Scary Stories..." Harper said in a creepy voice.

To be continued....


	5. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a Quick Update

Hey guys. Just want to let you know that after the final part. I'm going to create. An chapter full a deleted scenes. And by that I mean ideas that I didn't put in.

Here are some of them.

Deleted Scene #1 The Team Carving Pumpkins.

Deleted Scene #2 Trying to Scare the OG team (Flashback)

But if you guys have any ideas for the deleted scenes just let me know.


	6. Scary Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team tells scary stories. But who's will be the Scariest

"...And so the little kid walked aimlessly through the sewer tunnels, unaware from behind him a hand from the killer clown was coming out of the unsanitary water, reaching out to get him..." Bart said.

"All in favor of skipping Bart say I", Gar said

"I" everyone said in Unison.

"What," Bart shouted. But I didn't even finish the Story."

"You didn't have to," Harper said. "The story sounded similar to Stephen Kings' It, only you were teeing it up a bit."

"Your point is," Bart said.

"The point is you have to tell a story that none of us have heard already." Cassie said.

The Outsiders, Perdita, Tim, Gregor, Harper, Cullen, Alysia, Eddie, Leslie, Andy, Wendy, Celia, Miguel, Gabriel, Violet, Traci, Milagro, Tye, Asami, Cisco and Neut were all gathered around a fire pit, telling Scary Stories. Two of Jamie's friends, Paco Tejas and Brenda Del Vecchio, just got back from a Halloween Party and Joined them in the fun. Along with Cissie, Stephanie, Cassandra, Roy, and Emily Briggs (Looker).

"Okay, who wants to go next." Tim said.

"Oh, I do." Miguel began. "I have a really good one. It happened to my Grandpapa, before he and my Grandmama moved to San Francisco."

-Miguel's Story-

In a small town in Mexico, Before my Grandparents moved to the US. My Grandpapa was a farmer tending to Crops and Farm animals. 

Goats, Chickens, Cows, Ducks, Pigs, Sheep and Horses.

One night, my Grandpapa woke up to his Dog, Zorro, Barking. He looked and saw that Zorro was barking out the window at something outside. Zorro sounded Scared as he whimpered. 

My Grandpapa must have thought he was barking at some Coyotes. They tend to be a pests when living farm lives. Grandpapa went and looked out the window of his bed but didn't see Coyotes but saw his Goats out of there pins, running amuck.

He was sure, he closed up their pin and locked it. He also noticed that his Goats sounded startled as they Baa with fear.

So my Grandpapa got his jacket, a flashlight and his rifle and went outside to investigate. As he walked outside in the field he shunned his light he saw three of the Goats from the flock, laying on the ground lifeless, with big red big marks on their necks.

He then heard chittering, noises a few feet away from him. He shined his flashlight from where the sound was coming from and saw that it was some strange creature sinking its teeth into one of the Goats.

The creature had big red eyes, spikes going down its back, giant fangs, and claws on its three fingered hands and two toed feet. It's body was also blue and Scaly and it was a foot smaller than my Grandpapa.

My Grandpapa, looked at the Creature with fear in his face, he couldn't move for a minute or so. He watched as the Creature drained the blood from the Goat it had in its grasp.

My Grandpapa, finally worked up the courage and aimed his rifle at the Creature. He pulled the trigger and fired at the Creature. The bullet flew past the Creature. The creature released its grasp from the Goat and looked to where my grandpapa was.

A blood curdling and bone chilling cry escaped the Creatures mouth. My Grandpapa was about to put another bullet into his rifle, but as he was the Creature pounced and pinned my Grandpapa to the ground.

Both of them, stared at each other for a long while. Then wings sprouted from the Creatures back, and began to fly off into the night sky. It's horrific howl was the last thing my Grandpapa heard, that night.

\-----End of Miguel's Story-------

"... My Grandpapa never forget that day. And it was the last he saw of the Creature, but my Grandpapa believes that the Creature is still out there. And whenever he tells me that story, I could still see fear in his eyes." Miguel finished with a scared tone to his voice.

After Miguel finished his story, mostly half the group was on edge.

"Th-That actually happened." Violet said, shaking a little from the Story.

"Yep," Miguel said.

"It was a Chupacabra, wasn't it." Gar said, with a serious expression.

"Yeah," Miguel said.

"But Chupacabra's aren't real." Roy said.

"Actually they are." Gar said. "I've had an encounter with One."

"Seriously," Cullen said.

"It was when I was part of the Doom Patrol," Gar began.

"Who's the Doom Patrol," Cullen said.

"The Doom Patrol was a team that consisted of the world's strangest heroes," Cisco said with excitement. "I saw them on the news when I was younger. I can't believe you were part of the Doom Patrol."

"Yeah," Gar said. "When I was part of the Doom Patrol, we were taking down another Bureau of Normalcy containment facility. For those of you who don't know, The Bureau of Normalcy is an Organization thats dedicated to the weaponization or eradication of entities they deem to be odd. When we shut down that facility we helped free the Creatures they were containing. One of them being a Chupacabra."

"Wow," Harper said, a little impressed.

"What's going on over here," they heard a monotone voice say. They saw that it was a girl with short Raven hair, pale skin and a gem of her head. She also wore a dark purple jacket, a black shirt with a raven on it, and jeans with tears in them.

"Oh hey Rachel. We were just telling Scary Stories." Ed said and turned to the group. "Guys this is Rachel Roth, but you can call her Raven for short. She's not a metahuman, but she has powers and she came to the Youth center so she could learn how to have better control of her powers."

"Nice to Meet you all," Raven said.

"Would you like to join us," Harper said.

"Why not," Raven said, sitting next to Gar and Perdita.

"So Raven do you know any good scary stories," Perdita said.

"Well, I actually do have one story" Raven said.

\------Beginning of Ravens Scary Story--------

The Story begins with a young, rebellious and gullible woman who, Predictable enough, became part of a cult that worshipped Satan. They decided to do the classic bride of Satan ritual, and she got to be the lucky bride.

Nobody expected it to work but somehow, it did. Smoke appeared in the Satanic Circle. And appeared before the woman was Satan himself. But he didn't look like a demon he looked more human. Both the woman and the Man looked at one other for a while.

Than he extended his hand to her, and foolish as she was, she took hold of his hand. The woman didn't hesitate whatsoever to hook up with the guy who just appeared in smoke.

she realized her mistake, when the Man changed into his true form. A Demon with four yellow eyes, red skin and Black stripes, two giant horns growing from his head, and long white hair.

She eventually fled the cult and was on the run with no where to go, and was also baring a child. Until she got saved by these people from another dimension, the People of Azarath.

She had her child there in Azarath. She knew that the child wasn't just her daughter, but also the Daughter of the Demon she hooked up with. She had to keep her daughter safe, and not let the Demon find her.

For she knew that the Demon was a conqueror of Realms. And as foretold in a prophecy book she found in the Archives of Azarath, the Demon chooses a person to bear his half demon offspring. When the offspring is of age, he or she creates a doorway for their father, to pass through his realm to theirs and bring fourth Chaos and Destruction to the Realm, until there is nothing left.

The Woman protected her daughter the best she could. But the Demon found her and the Daughter. The demon then used his power to destroy all of Azarath and the woman and took the Daughter with him. 

But the Daughter used her power she inherited from the Demon to defeat him, but not destroy him. She escaped his realm to earth and was on the run. hoping and praying that her father would not find her.

\------- The End of Ravens Story---------

Everyone looks at Raven, all on the edge of there seats.

"Wow," said Brenda who was holding onto his boyfriend, Paco. "Now that's scary."

"I agree," Paco said.

"I feel like I've heard that story from somewhere." Bart said, thinking about it for a moment. "Hmm, I'm probably thinking about something else."

"That was a really good story, Raven." Perdita said. "It even gave me goosebumps as well."

"Agreed," Cissie said.

"Ditto," Stephanie said. "Cassandra, were you as scared as us."

Cassandra looked at Stephanie. "I don't get scared that easily, but I have to admit it's scary".

"I'm still thinking about the part, where she did it with a Demon," Roy said, earning some slugs in the arm by Cissie and Cassie. "OWW"

"Well isn't this a crowd," They heard Artemis' Voice from behind. They looked and saw that She was with Will Harper and his daughter Lian Harper.

"So what are you guys doing," Will asked.

"We are telling Scary Stories," Gar said.

"Ah, Classic Halloween thing to do." Will said.

"So, what are you guys doing here," Tara said.

"We just finished taking Lian out trick or treating and decided to pop by and see how you guys are doing." Artemis said.

"Aunty Mouse, Daddy," Lian said. "Can I tell a Scary Story."

"As long as it's okay with you guys," Artemis said.

"Of course it is." Traci said.

"Forager doesn't see any harm in letting Lian Harper join in." Forager said.

"Yeah, after all. We're only telling Scary Stories." Cisco said.

"Yay," Lian shouted with glee.

\---- the beginning of Lian's Scary Story-----

There was this women who lived in an old apartment, she had a dog who would, on occasion, look down the hallway towards her bedroom, from the living room, and growl, for no apparent reason. Also on occasion, when she was sleeping in the bedroom she would wake up with her dog staring intently at the door and growling. She was a big girl - 140 pounds of Great Dane, Catahoula, and slobber.

So the woman was there for a couple of years of this, thinking, ok, my dog has a good imagination.

Wrong. One night she woke up due not to her dog growling, but barking for all she was worth. And not at the door this time... she was barking straight at her. she opened my eyes pretty much immediately, and there was a blur of light, leaning over her, very close - certainly less than six inches from her face.

It was not distinguishable as a person - it more resembled a person-sized version of a colourful nebula you might see a picture of in a science magazine. Three dimensional and all. the women immediately got the distinct impression that this thing had been watching her sleep. For god knows how long, and how many times before. For all the clarity of that distinct feeling, she had no sense of what it wanted, whether it was malevolent or just curious. 

she flipped right out - jumped backwards to the other side of the bed, too terrified to scream, and that blur of light receded and disappeared over the course of about 3 seconds. the women's dog was going absolutely ape.

So, shortly thereafter, the woman asked the building manager if anybody had ever died there. The manager investigated that, and came back to her a couple of weeks later with a yes, a woman had died of a drug overdose in that apartment in 1995, shortly after having her child removed from her custody because of her addiction problems.

Her dog did still growl at the hallway from time to time, but the woman never saw it again. she moved out about a year later.

she has had other encounters, but this thing was literally inches from her face, watching her sleep. She gave herself shivers just thinking about.

\---- The End of Lian's Scary Story----

Everyone looked at Lian, with their jaws hanging. Artemis and Will's had shocked expressions on their face.

"Wow, wasn't expecting Lian to tell a story like that," Harper said.

"Me too," Alysia said.

"I'm a bit surprised myself," Gregor said.

"What do you let this kid watch, or read." Tye said, still surprised.

"I swear, we don't let her watch or read that kind of stuff at all." Artemis said.

"Yeah," Will chimed in. "We watch her all the time and never see her watch or read anything scary."

"Wait a minute," Artemis said realizing something. "We didn't watch her yesterday. Me and you were shopping for decorations."

"That's right," Will said. " And we hired..." Than an angry expression formed on Will and Artemis' face.

"ROY," they both shouted at the Original green arrow protege, who was leaving the group circle.

"Look at the, time" Roy said nervously. "I think I should get going." And he began to run back to the Youth Center.

"You get, back here right now." Artemis yelled chasing after him followed by Will. Everyone began to laugh at the whole scene.

"You know, Roy is right, it is getting a little late." Cassie said.

"Yeah I think we should turn in for, the night." Virgil said.

"The one thing I hate about Halloween, is that it has to end." Cullen said.

"Well you know what they say," Miguel began. "All good things must come to an end." 

"You know what," Ed said. "This was fun. We should do it again next year."

"That would be awesome," Wendy said.

"All in favor, say I," Gar said.

"I" They all said in Unison.

"Here's to the most scariest time of the year." Cullen said.

"Do you know what the best thing for me that came out of this day was," Leslie said.

"The Haunted Maze," Neut said.

"Nope."

"The Scary Movie," Violet said.

"Nope."

"The Halloween Food," Bart said.

"Nope."

"The Games," Celia said

"Nope."

"Dressing up," Looker said.

"Nope."

"Being with me," Andy said.

"Yes, that." Leslie said looking at her girlfriend. "And Tara sending me this video of Beast Boy dancing in his pajamas while making breakfast."

Everyone, except Gar, laughed in Unison after hearing that. Even Raven was laughing.

"Are you Kidding me Tara," Gar said blushing with Rage.

Happy Halloween!!!


	7. Halloween Special (Deleted Scenes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some deleted scenes for the Halloween Special.

\----Deleted Scene 1- Carving Pumpkins-----

October 15, The Hub, Hollywood.

"Alright time to carve some pumpkins," Gar said as he stabs the top of the pumpkin carving out a hole to pull out the pumpkin Guts.

"I can't believe this is your first time carving a pumpkin," Bart said to Gregor and Tara.

"Well, we are royalty," Tara said. "And usually we don't get our hands dirty."

"Makes sense," Ed said pulling the guts out of his and Bart's pumpkin.

Gar and the Team were all carving pumpkins for Halloween. Violet was the only person that wasn't in the kitchen quarters, because she didn't want to watch everyone else carving pumpkins, especially after watching Its The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown.

The part where Linus said, "you didn't tell me you were going to kill it," made Violet lose the desire for Carving Pumpkins.

"I don't understand the concept of carving pumpkins on Halloween." Gregor said placing some pumpkin Guts on the spread sheet of Newspapers.

"Making Jack-O-Lanterns is one of the Halloween Traditions, just like dressing up." Gar explains. "Back than, people believed that Halloween or as they called it all Hallows Eve, was the time of year when ghosts return to the earth. To avoid being recognized by these ghosts, people would wear masks when they left their homes after dark so that the ghosts would mistake them for fellow spirits."

"Oh, so that's how Halloween originated." Tara said.

"Wow, Dude." They all heard Vic say. They all turned to see Vic watching Bart speed carve a pumpkin. "Your really getting into this Bart."

"You better believe it, and Done." Bart said finished carving the Pumpkin. When he finished Ed's jaw dropped looking at the pumpkin. Bart turns it around to show the Team. Everyone was surprised to see that Bart carved the Mona Lisa on his pumpkin.

"Okay, now that is impressive." Vic said.

"Forager agrees," Forager said.

"Just call me, the Carving king." Bart said.

"The Carving king," Ed said, with a not impressed expression on his face. "Really."

"What can I say, their are advantages to having super speed." Bart said. "Now, who wants to see me do the Starry Night."

\---- Deleted Scene #2- Hanging with Paco and Brenda ----

October 18, El Paso

"Dude, are you sure you're going to eat all of that on your own," Paco said to Bart who had an entire box of Pizza for himself.

"Yes, I am." Bart said, eating a slice from it. "It's what you would expect from a Speedster.

Jamie, Traci, Bart and Ed were on a Triple date with Paco Tejas and Brenda Del Vecchio at the mall. They were all in the Cafeteria having lunch. 

"So Brenda, Paco. Are you coming to the Halloween party at the Youth Center?" Jamie asked.

"we're probably not going to make it on time." Brenda said. "We have to be at the fundraiser."

"But we'll probably be there later on," Paco said.

"Paco, how will we get to the Youth Center," Brenda asked her boyfriend. "The Youth Center is in New Mexico."

"We can have Cyborg Boomtube you guys there." Bart said.

"That would be great, but what's Boomtube?" Paco said.

"It's a type of teleportation New Gods use." Jamie said.

"Oh, okay." Brenda said still a little confused.

"So what are you two going to be for Halloween", Traci asked.

"I'm going as a Zombie Groom," Paco said.

"And I'm being his bride," Brenda said.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Loser club," They heard a voice from behind them. They looked to see that it was Joey Gonzalez, and his entourage. Joey was always a jerk, and is always looking to pick on someone.

"What do you want, Joey?" Jamie said with irritation.

"Just checking out what a table full of losers look like," Joey said smirking. "And now I know."

"Ha, good one." Bart said gulping some pizza down to talk. "Never heard that one before. You write your own material or do you just hear it on TV and reuse it for yourself, because your not that smart to come up with your own Material."

The next thing Bart knew, Joey grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up in the Air. "You're going to wish you never said those words, fagette".

"Oh, so you also have a problem with people who are gay." Bart said.

"Yeah, people like you should be taught a lesson." Joey said, raising his fist in the Air ready to punch Bart. But was stopped by a roar that echoed through the Cafeteria. They all turned to see a Green Tiger and right beside it a Girl with Blonde hair.

It was Perdita and Garfield.

"Actually, I believe it's you who should be taught a lesson." Perdita said. "Now put him down, immediately."

"Looks like Gardita is in the house," Bart said.

"Why are you here," Joey asked.

"Visiting friends," Perdita said, in an angry tone. "Now, I'm only going to say this once. Let him go."

"Why should I," Joey said. "Even though your royalty, your still a girl who isn't strong enough to take me on."

"Uh-Oh," Gar said as Perdita's face turned red with Rage. She walks towards the Bully harassing her friends and stomped her foot onto his foot causing him to howl in pain. She then grabbed him by the arm, twists it and pins his body down to the table. 

Everyone was shocked by the event that just happened.

"Just because, I'm a Queen doesn't mean I'm weak." Perdita said. "Now when I let go you will apologize to them, and don't bother them again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Joey said with a slight whimper of pain.

"Good," Perdita said letting go of her grip.

"I'm sorry," Joey muttered.

"I'm sorry, could you say that again so my Rabbit ears could hear," Gar said turning into a Jackelope.

"I'm sorry," Joey said so they could all can hear him.

"Now was that to hard." Perdita said. And with that Joey and his entourage left.

"Holy crap, that was amazing." Paco said.

"What's also amazing is meeting the Queen of Vlatava and Garfield Logan," Brenda said. "It's an honor to meet you, your majesty."

"You don't need to call me that," Perdita said. "There are no Your Majesty's or any of that amoung friends."

"O-okay," Brenda said trying to contain her excitement.

"Man, You taught that jerk who's boss." Traci said.

"That's why I don't get on her bad side," Gar said. "I've seen her do it before."

"You have," Traci said almost choking on her drink.

"Yeah," Gar said. "It was when we were on our first date and some jerk came along making fun of me and saying that a Queen like her deserves better. And Than Perdita sprung into action doing the same thing she did to that jerk. Just goes to show you that a girl doesn't always need defending, she can defend herself."

"Now that's what I call girl power," Traci said. High-fiving Perdita. Then Brenda joined in with them.

\--- Deleted Scene #3 - Jamie's revenge ---

-Halloween, Youth Center-

After Jamie dealt with the whole, his sister being a Green Lantern business, he decides to get revenge on Bart and the others for pulling pranks on him.

"... Now, what am I going to do." Jamie said.

'Scarab suggest, to Implement a bomb under ground, lead them to it, and then Kaboom," Scarab said through Jamie's head.

"Scarab, No!!!" Jamie shouted. "That would kill them."

"Arguing with the Scarab again." Gar said.

"Yeah, I'm trying to devise a plan to prank Bart and the others." Jamie said. "And the Scarab is not much help."

"Perhaps, I could be of help." Gar said. 

"well wasn't part of the pranks they pulled, so I guess it's okay." Jamie said. "But why do you want to help me."

"Because, I live for good pranks." Gar said.

"Oh yeah," Jamie said remembering the times Gar pranked him.

"So here's the plan..." Gar said. Whispering the rest of the plan in Jamie's eat. As he tells the plan, a smirk forms on Jamie face.

Later Jamie brought Milagro, Tye, Asami, Traci, Ed, Bart, and Virgil together. "... So if we're going to do a group photo, why aren't Gar and the others joining us?"

"They're all going through the Haunted Maze." Jamie said. "But we'll do another group photo with them later."

"Sounds good," Tye said.

They all got in front of camera and got into position. The camera man got and camera ready. "Okay everyone... 3... 2... 1... say waterfall."

At that moment, Jamie got out of the way as quick as he could. As that happened a lot of water fell from above them and poured all over them. All of them shrieked at the coldness.

"We got you good." Gar said fist bumping Jamie.

"This was revenge for all the pranks you pulled on me." Jamie said. "It's like they always say. You fight fire with fire."

"Okay, I'll admit that was a good prank," Bart said. "But where did you get all the water."

"That's easy. One of the meta teens can turn stuff into water." Gar said.

Most of them looked at Bart and Gar, some of them had angry expressions.

"Oh, come on you gotta admit that was funny." Jamie said.

"Plus, I posted the whole thing on YouTube." Gar said.

"What," they all shouted in Unison.

"Gotta go! Bye!" Gar said, shapeshifting into a Cheetah and ran off with Tye and the others chasing after him.

\--- Deleted Scene #4- Tim with Stephanie, Cissie, and Cassandra At the Watchtower.---

"So are you guys, coming to the Halloween party?" Tim asked Steph, Cissie, and Cassandra.

"I won't be there right away" Cissie said. "I'm gonna go to another Halloween party, my friend is throwing."

"And I'm joining her." Steph said. "But we will be there later."

"Cassandra, what about you." Tim said.

"Can't come." Cassandra said. "Doing extra training."

"You know, your life doesn't just have to be School and Training" Stephanie said.

"Yeah, it's not a crime to take a break from it all and have fun," Cissie said.

"Fun is a liability." Cassandra said.

"Have you ever tried having fun", Tim said.

"Well, no. But..." Cassandra began.

"Than how do you know it's a liability, if you haven't tried it out." Steph interrupted her. 

"Why don't you try it out," Cissie said. "You might enjoy yourself."

Cassandra realized they weren't going to let this go. "Fine, but I won't guarantee I'll be there right away."

"Okay than." Cissie said. "So what are you dressing up as, Cass?"

"I'm not dressing up as anything." Cassandra said.

"What?" But you have to dress up as something." Stephanie said.

"Yeah," Cissie said. "I'm being green arrow and Stephanie is being the Flash."

"You guys aren't gonna let got of this one either, are you?" Cassandra said.

Both of the nodded their heads yes.

"Fine, I'm gonna be a ninja." Cass said.

"But, that's technically what you are everyday." Stephanie said.

Cassandra gave her a death stare.

"Okay, never mind." Stephanie said. "You do you."

\--- Deleted Scene #5- A Prank that backfires ---

-October 19, Hollywood-

"Wasn't expecting that movie to be that scary," Perdita said coming out of the outside theater with Gar. They just finished watching the movie It: Chapter 2

"Yeah, it was scarier than the last one." Gar said. "Plus it reminded me of the Time we tried to prank the original members of the team, but it totally backfired."

"Really," Perdita said with curiosity. "What happened?"

"Well this is how it started..." Gar said.

\--- Flashback ---

"Okay, I see the Car driving into the drive way." Cassie said.

Gar, La'gaan, Cassie, Tim, Bart, Jamie, Bart, Virgil, Cissie, Stephannie and Wolf were all waiting in Lucas Carr's house for The Original members of the Team to come inside. The OG Team just got back from watching 'It' the movie.

"Alright everyone," Gar said. "Let's get into our places, and when I give you the signal Stephanie through the walkie you turn out all the lights from the fuse box."

"Got it," Stephanie said. But then the lights shut off. "Okay. That wasn't me."

"Guys," Cassie said, looking out the window again. "The car isn't there. It's gone. And no one's outside."

"Where did they go," Bart said.

"Maybe they figured out it was a prank." Cissie said.

"I don't think so," Gar said. "Besides none of us told them, right."

"Right", they all said.

Than they heard a creepy laugh in the house. "La'gaan, that's not funny. Stop messing around with the sound effect board."

"That wasn't me," La'gaan said.

"He's right, I didn't see him push any of the buttons." Steph said.

"Beep, Beep, Kiddies!!!" The heard a voice from behind. They turned to see a clown sharing the same resemblance to Pennywise.

"What the Hell." Jamie said.

"That's obviously M'gann in the form of Pennywise trying to Scare." Gar said.

'Garfield Logan is Wrong. My readings indicate that it's not a Martian.' Scarab said through Jamie's mind. This made Jamie a little spooked.

"Scarab says it's readings are saying that it isn't a Martian." Jamie said sounding a little scared.

"W-wait... What?!" Gar said. Now sounding spooked.

"GRRRR", Wolf began to growl at it and barked.

"Now, we're certain that it's not M'gann," Gar said. "Because Wolf would never bark or growl at M'gann."

"If you come with me, You'll float too. Besides. We all float down here." He said followed by his creepy laughter. Then began to Roar at Gar and the others with a big mouth full of sharp teeth." Everyone shrieked in fear as the killer clown roared. They were so scared Gar's fur stuck up like a cat.

"And that's how a prank is done." They all heard someone say. The lights turned on and it was Dick Grayson. Followed by Connor, M'gann, Will, Artemis, Lucas, Kaldur, Raquel, Karen, Mal, Barbara and Zatanna.

"Wait, what?!?" Gar said still a little scared.

"We knew you were going to prank us so we decided to prank you before you pranked us." Raquel said.

"But how did you know," Jamie said. "We didn't tell any of you."

"Yeah, but Garfield did."Connor said. "When we were leaving to see the movie. I noticed Gar's tail was waging in a way that indicates he was up to something, so I told everyone else and devised the Plan."

"But, what about that." Tim said, pointing at Pennywise.

"That would be an old friend of ours." Zatanna said. "Good job, Secret." The Scary clown began to form into a little girl younger than Gar, with Blonde hair and white clothing.

"Secret?!" Gar said. "As in the Ghost you and Artemis helped back in 2010."

"Yep, the same one". Artemis said.

"Secret," Secret said with a bow.

"But I thought you said she was laid to rest," Tim said.

"She was, but Halloween is the time spirits return to Earth." Barbara said.

"Aww man, we got you good." Mal said laughing a bit.

"Yall should've seen the look on your faces," Karen said.

Gar began to walk away. "Gar, are you okay?" M'gann asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just need a moment." Gar said. "Some new pants."

"What do you mean by new pants". M'gann said.

"Because, I peed myself". Gar said going to his room followed by laughter coming from his fellow team members."

\--- End of Flashback ---

Perdita began laughing at the story Gar told her. "Oh, my god!!! You literally peed yourself."

"Yeah," Gar said blushing a bit. "I didn't find it funny."

"Well, they did come up with a very clever plan." Perdita said.

"Yeah, I guess they did." Gar said smiling a bit. "And that's the reason why I don't use my human monkey hybrid form anymore."


	8. Deleted Cuts 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Deleted Cuts.

\--- Deleted Scene #6- Candy Trade ---  
-Metahuman Youth Center, November 1st, Morning

"Okay, I'll trade you all my Almond Joys for two of your king sized M&M's." Leslie said to Gabriel.

"Okay," Gabriel said.

"You don't like almond joys." Andy asked her Girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm allergic to Coconuts." Leslie said.

"Oh," Andy said.

Leslie, Andy, Miguel, Gabriel, Rachel, Wendy and Celia woke up early to trade their Candy to one another.

"Hey can I have those Sour Balls, Rachel." Wendy asked.

"Sure, here you go." Rachel said, giving her the sour balls right away.

"Uh, Rachel. Would you like something in return." Wendy said.

"I'll have those Gummy Worms" Rachel said. 

"But thats my only king sized bag." Wendy said.

"I'll throw in this king sized package of Skittles." Rachel said, holding up the big bag containing the rainbow candy.

Wendy thought about it for a minute. "Alright, it's all yours." She said, handing her the Gummy Worms, in return she got the Skittles.

"Alright Gabriel," Miguel said. "Trade you three Lollipops for Two kisses."

"Alrig-Wait," Gabriel said looking at her boyfriend. "I don't have any... Ooh!"

Then Miguel delivered a kiss to Gabriel's lips, that lasted a couple of Seconds. They both separated from the first and then leaned in to deliver the Second kiss.

"Alright, Babe." Miguel said to his Boyfriend, giving him the Lollipops. "Here you go."

"Did you really have to make that cheesy line to get kisses from him." Leslie said.

"I found it adorable, Mon." Celia said.

"Ditto," Andy said.

"And, I betcha you would do the same with Andy." The Hispanic Teen said smirking.

"Okay, you got me." Leslie said, with a chuckle. "I would do the same."

\-- The Hub, November 1st, Hours Later --

"Alright, I'll trade you all my warheads for your King sized Peanut Butter Snickers," Gar said to Vic.

"Your seriously giving up all your warheads, dude." Vic said.

"Sometimes you have to make sacrifices."

At the Hub Garfield, the Outsiders, Gregor, Vic, Traci and Violet were all trading Candy to each other. 

"Forager doesn't understand why we trade Candy," Forager said.

"What's hard to understand. We give candy we don't like to people who want them, then they give us Candy we want." Cassie said.

"Some of Earths customs still alludes Forager," Forager said.

"Hey Gar." Traci said."I trade these Peanut Butter M&M's for a kiss."

"Nice try, Traci." Gar said. "I've done said that cheesy line to Perdita many times. Did you really think I wouldn't know that."

"Shoot," Traci said. Then looked at Jamie who was giving her an 'Are you Serious' look.

\--- Deleted Scene #7- Garfield and Perdita on TV! Again!---

\--The Hub, October 18,

-Ding-

The Elevator opened, with Garfield and Perdita exiting it, followed by two Guards. They just got back from El Paso, visiting Jamie, Traci, Bart, Ed, Paco, and Brenda. The first one to greet them was Violet. "Guys, your not going to believe this but you were on TV!!!"

"That's not new, Violet." Gar said.

"Just look guys." Tara said un-pausing the TV. Showing the News Report.

"This is Cat Grant, coming in live to bring you the latest news." Cat Grant said. "Reports said that the famous couple, Garfield Logan and Queen Perdita of Vlatava, or Gardita, have been seen at a mall in El Paso."

"Reports say that Perdita and Gar were putting a stop to some bully harassing a group of Teens. Witnesses said that Perdita demanded the bully to leave them alone. But the bully didn't listen and said to her and I Quote- "Even though your royalty, your still a girl who isn't strong enough to take me on." This led Perdita to pin the him down to the table, showing him she is more than a Queen with a pretty face."

"There was also video footage of the scene posted on YouTube, and here's a look at the video."

The TV then showed the whole scene where Perdita pinned Joey Gonzalez down telling him to apologize to their friends.

"This, type of heroics tells us that, people like Perdita and The Outsiders are not putting an end to villainous crimes, but also putting an end to Bullying as well."

Everyone looked at the TV.

"Looks like we're making a difference." Gar said.

"What Forager trying to figure out is who was filming this?" Forager said.

"Seriously, that's your biggest concern right now." Gregor said.

"What else would," Forager said. Everyone face palmed themselves.

\--- Deleted Scene #8- Too many Foragers ---

-Happy Harbor High, Halloween-

on Halloween Morning, Forager, Violet, Harper, Alysia, Tara, Eddie, and Cullen were all walking into school.

"So your seriously going to dress up as Cyborg," Harper said to Forager. "I mean, don't get me wrong, but wouldn't you want to dress up as yourself."

"Forager dressed up as Forager last year," Forager said. "Forager feels like Forager should branch out more when it comes to Halloween costumes."

"Fair enough," Cullen said. As they opened the door, they were all surprised to see a bunch of other kids in their school were dressed up as Forager."

"Wow," Harper said. With an annoyed/ impressed look on her face.

"Looks like a Outsiders convention in here," Cullen said.

"Or a Forager fan club," Alysia said.

"It would appear Forager, is what you might say, Famous."

"This is just crazy," Tara said.

"You should've been here Two years ago (2017)." Harper said to Tara, Violet, and Forager. "Everyone was dressed as Tork from Space Trek 3016."

\--- Deleted Scene #9- Disney Couples ---

\- A Mall in Dakota City, October 19- 

"Found my costume," Virgil said. Picking out a pirate costume.

"Why can't you just be Black Lightning," Tye said. "I mean he is your mentor."

"I was Black Lightning two years ago." Virgil said.

"Fair enough," Tye said.

Jamie, Traci, Tye, and Asami were with Virgil looked for Halloween Costumes to wear for the Party.

"Hey Jamie," Traci said running into the isle they were in. "I found costumes for both of us to wear." She then pulled out from behind her back the costumes of Aladdin and Jasmine.

"You've got to be Kidding me," Jamie muttered to himself. While Tye and Virgil snickered from behind him.

"As come on, they are an iconic Disney Couple. it'll be cute." Traci said.

"Yeah, cute isn't my thing," Jamie said.

'Finally, something we can agree on.' Scarab muttered in Jamie's head.

"Please," Traci said.

"No,"

"Pretty please"

"No,"

"Pretty please with Sprinkles, chocolate syrup and a cherry on top," she said as she began to give Jamie the puppy dog face. Jamie couldn't resist it.

'Don't give in, Jamie Reyes.' Scarab said.

Traci continued to give him the puppy dog face.

"Fine," Jamie said.

"Yay!" Traci cheered.

'You're weak', Scarab said.

"Oh man I feel so sorry for you," Tye said laughing a bit.

"Hey Tye, I found costumes for us to wear." Tye turned around to see Asami holding up Mulan and Zheng costumes. Another Iconic Disney Couple.

"Crap," Tye said.

Virgil began to burst out laughing. "That's Karma for you, man."

\--- Deleted Scene #10- Newbies ---

-Metahuman Youth Center, October 6-

Wendy was hanging out with Leslie, Andy, Looker, and Celia. When they saw Eduardo Dorado Sr. With three Teens they never seen at the center before.

One was an 18 year old Hispanic male with Purple dyed hair, A Purple tank top and Shorts. The other was another Hispanic male, roughly around the same age as the other one. And the third one was a girl with Raven Hair, Pale skin, A Gem on her forehead, A Black Jacket, a Black shirt and jeans with tears.

"Who are they," Wendy asked, curiously.

"I think they are the new metahumans the Outsiders dropped off Yesterday," Andy said. 

"Why don't we introduce ourselves to them." Celia said.

"Sure," Looker said.

"Why not," Leslie said.

They all walked over to Eduardo Sr. and the three new Teens.

"Ah, Wendy, Leslie, Andy, Celia, and Lia" Eduardo Sr. began. "These are some new Teens staying here at the Youth Center to learn how to control their powers more. I was hoping that the five of you can show them around since you've been here longer."

"Okay," Wendy said.

"You got it, Mon." Celia said.

"I'm in," Andy said.

"Sure," Leslie said.

"Sounds like a Plan," Lia said.

"Good," Eduardo Sr. Said, than signals his hand to the Purple haired teen. "This is Miguel Jose Barragan or Miguel." Then his hand moves to the other Hispanic Teen, "This is Gabriel." Then moves his hand to the final teen, "And this is Rachel Roth, but she prefers Raven."

Eduardo than looks at the three. "Miguel, Gabriel, and Raven, these are Wendy, Leslie, Andy, Celia, and Lia. They will be showing you around."

"Cool," Miguel said.

"Sweet," Gabriel said.

"Whatever," Rachel said.

"Alrighty then," Wendy said with confidence. "Let the tour begin."

Wendy and the others showed Raven, Miguel and Gabriel around the Youth Center. They showed them the Auditorium where assembly's are held, The counseling areas, the Gym, the Training area, the places where they sleep, the Mess hall, etc.

After the tour was over, Wendy and the others to get well acquainted more with the Newbies.

"So what do you do," Andy asked Miguel.

"I have the ability to create Psionic Constructs with his mind, and use them to form Fists, Walls, shields, etc." Miguel said. "I also have a hero name, Bunker."

"Cool, catchy." Wendy said, then looks at Gabriel. "What about you."

"I have Psionic telepathic powers," said Gabriel.

"Nice, and you." Leslie said looking to Raven.

"Magic, Empathic Powers, stuff like that." Raven said.

"That's amazing." Celia said.

"So the three of you were brought here by the Outsiders." Lia said.

"They didn't bring me," Raven said. "I came here by myself, so I could learn how to control my powers more. Plus I'm not a Metahuman, and I was born with my powers."

"Oh, Okay." Andy said.

"So what about you too," Lia said.

"Well me and Gabe, we held by Roulette and forced to participate in her fight clubs. Than the Outsiders saved us." Miguel said holding Gabriel's hand. "And we are grateful they saved us."

"You two make a cute couple." Andy said.

"Yes, we do." Miguel said.

"So what are they talking about." Gabe said pointing over at a group of metahumans a few feet away from them.

"They're probably talking about the Halloween party here at the Youth Center," Andy said.

"Really, that sounds awesome." Miguel said, thinking for a moment. "Hey I have an idea, why don't we make a Haunted Maze."

"Great idea," Andy said.

"I like it," Leslie said.

"I'm sure we can ask Mr. Dorado for Permission." Lia said.

"Sounds cool, Mon." Celia said.

"I'm cool with that." Raven said

"I like it." Wendy said.

"I love the way you think, Babe." Gabriel said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends chest. Giving him a peck on the check.

"Thanks, Babe." Miguel said.

"So what are you going to be for Halloween," Andy asked The newbies.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, babe." Miguel said.

"You be the sexy Vampire, and I'm the sexy Werewolf." Gabriel said.

"You got it," Miguel said.

"That's hot," Leslie said.

"What about you Rachel." Wendy said.

"Myself," Raven said.

"Ooookayyyy!?!" Celia said.

"You guys are going to enjoy the Party," Wendy said. "We're even going to play the Movie It."

"I've watched that movie before," Raven said.

"Really," Leslie said.

"Yeah. Laughed through the whole thing." Raven said.

Everyone looked at her with an expression that read 'is this girl serious'.

Then Leslie said. "I'm liking the vibes coming from you."

\--- Deleted Scene #11- Meeting Secret---

Metahuman Youth Center, Halloween

"Alright Gar. You called us all here." Gregor said. "What do you need."

"I have someone you all would like to meet." 

Before everyone was about to leave. Gar has called the Outsiders, Perdita, Gregor, Violet, Traci, Harper, Alyssa, Eddie, Cullen, Cisco, Cissie, Stephanie, Cassandra, Tim, Leslie, Andy, Celia, Lia, Paco, Brenda, Wendy, Miguel, Raven, Gabriel, Tye, Asami, and Neut together inside the Youth Center.

"Alright, let's meet this friend of yours."

"Secret. You can come out." Gar called out.

Then a girl with Blonde Hair and white clothing phased through the bottom of the floor right next to Gar. Everyone gasped in fear, and got a little freaked out.

"Lady's and Gentlemen, for those of you who don't know her, I'm pleased to introduce, our guests of Honour, for the night. Secret The Ghost." Gar said.

"A Ghost," Andy said.

"That can't be a ghost." Wendy said.

"Actually, it is." Raven said. "How I know, is because of my empathic powers."

"So, it's an actual Ghost." Cisco said. "Awesome."

"How are you friends with a ghost," Leslie said with curiosity.

"Well one Halloween night, Artemis and Zatana met Secret who was killed by her brother, who calls himself Harm. Harm killed Secret so his heart could become pure of evil. Than Artemis and Zatana helped Secret defeat her brother and gave her a proper Barial." Gar began. "Secret returns to the land of the living on the month of October, and the first time I met her, I was surprised. So I thought it would be a good time you guys got to meet secret."

"this is so cool, we're meeting a ghost." Harper said walking towards Secret. "I'm Harper. It's nice to meet you."

"Secret," Secret said.

"Yeah, I know your name is Secret." Harper said.

"Harper," Gar began. "That's the only thing Secret can say. Think of it like how Groot Says, "I am Groot"".

"Oh, Okay." Harper said. "But still. Best. Halloween. Ever."


	9. Even more scenes I wish I came up with Earlier.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Deleted cuts I wish I put in their. Hope you enjoy.

\---- Bobbing for Apple's ----

\--October 31, Metahuman Youth Center ---

Bart pulls his head out of the big metal tub full of Water with two Apple's in his mouth at the same time.

"Woo! Way to go Bart," Virgil said.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Bart said.

"Ha! You think that's impressive." They heard someone say. They all turned to see Roy Harper, who made it late to the Halloween Party. He was dressed up as Robin Hood. "He took to long. Which is ironic because he's always fast at everything."

"I see you finally made it, Roy." Tim said. "Didn't think you would."

"Hey, I'm always up for a Party." Roy said. "Plus I didn't have anything else better to do. Anyway, I can bob for an apple quicker than How long Bart took." 

"It's not a competition," Ed said. "This is just to have fun and loosen up."

"I know that, I'm just saying i can do better." Roy said.

"What you just said right now is basically defining your competitive spirit," Vic said.

"Whatever," Roy said turning to the tub full of Apple's and Water. "This is that right way to do it."

"Yeah Roy, you should be good at this. You have the perfect mouth for it." Bart said jokingly Quoting a famous line from the Halloween Special of the Peanuts. This earned a couple of laughs from the Team, and a stern look from Roy."

"Oh, I got that reference." Violet said. "It's from "It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown." Was I right."

"Yep, your right." Tara said.

"Ahem," Roy said.

"Alright, you can continue," Bart said.

Than Roy dunks his head into the tub full of water, than quickly came out holding an apple with it's teeth. But than looks to see a Green Beagle gripping the other end of the Apple with it's teeth.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Roy shouted jumping back a bit letting go of the Apple. Everyone began to lose it when they saw that.

"HAHAHA!!! MOTHER OF GOAT!!!" Tara said trying to catch her breath. "I-It's exactly like the ... Halloween Special. HAHAHA"

"SERIOUSLY," Roy shouted at the Dog who turn into the green shape shifter.

"Hey, I had to make that joke." Garfield said. "Especially since its Halloween."

It turns out, while Roy was busy talking to the others Gar decided to stealthily sneak into the tub, without be seen or heard by anyone.

"Bleech," Roy said running his lips against his arm. "I'm going to kill you."

"First you gotta catch me," Gar said turning into a leopard and running off. Roy got his bow and an arrow out and began shooting at Gar. But Gar kept dodging all the arrow strikes by zig-zagging.

"Hold still, so I can hit you". Roy said.

The rest of the Team watched as Roy continued firing his arrows at Gar and continue to miss.

"Should we tell him that leopards always Zig-Zag." Cisco said.

"Nah. Let's sit back and watch Roy attempt to hit Gar." Bart said.

\---- What's Hazbin Hotel ----

\--October 28, The Hub--

"Popcorn," Gar said.

"Check."

"Pop."

"Check,"

"Alright, then we are ready to begin watching the Pilot episode for Hazbin Hotel." Gar said. Gar, Perdita, Jamie, Traci, Bart, Ed, Tye, Asami, Neut, Vic, Forager, Violet, Gregor, Tara, Virgil, Cassie, Tim, Cissie, Stephanie, and Cassandra all came to together to watch this interesting web series they heard about.

"Great," Violet said. "Just one quick question. What's Hazbin Hotel."

"Wait, I thought we told you about the show." Bart said.

"No you didn't." Violet said.

"No one told Forager what the show is about either." Forager said.

"I don't know what it is either." Gregor said.

"Well first off, the show takes place in Hell." Gar begins to explain. "The show is about the Daughter of Satan, named Charlie and when she sees who they are hindering overpopulation in Hell by exterminating them, she comes up with this idea. Her idea is create a hotel that rehabilitates sinners so they would move on to Heaven. And that's basically the plot."

"That sounds... interesting." Violet said.

"Just to let you guys know. There are some adult language and adult jokes in this." Gar said. "So are we ready to begin."

"Yes," everyone said in Unison.

"Than let's begin," Gar said dimming the lights as the big holo screen appears. Gar presses play. And it begins. Music begins to play.

\------------------

\- Charlie -

"At the end of the rainbow there's happiness,  
And to find it often I've tried,  
But my life is a race, just a wild goose chase,  
And my dreams have all been denied.  
Why have I always been a failure?  
What can the reason be?  
I wonder if the world's to blame,  
I wonder if it could be me.  
I'm always chasing rainbows,  
Watching clouds drifting by,  
My schemes are just like all my dreams,  
Ending in the sky."

\-------------------

"Oh, so it's also has musical numbers." Violet said.

"Yep," Gar said.

"I must admit." Cassandra said. "Who ever voices Charlie, has a great voice."

"Agreed" Neut said.

"Ditto," Tye said.

\----------- Minutes later -------------

"Hi, I'm Charlie," Charlie said brushing her hair and holding out her hand to the news reporter.

"Katie Killjoy," Katie said, crushing her cigarette and blowing smoke from her mouth. Then flings her Cigarette away. "I say it's a pleasure to meet you. But that would be a lie. You can put her hand away sweetie. I don't touch the Gays. I have standards."

"Yeah," Charlie said. "How's that working out."

"Look, my time is money so I'll make this short." Katie said. "Your not here because we wanted you here. You're here because Jeffrey couldn't make it for his cannibal cooking segment. You may be some royal bigshot, but that doesn't mean Shit to me. I'm too rich and too influential to a flying fuck, about what some tux wearing demon princess wants to advertise."

"But I..." Charlie began but was interrupted by Katie Killjoy.

"So don't get cute with me, or I will fucking bury you." Katie said.

\-----------------------------

"How, What a Jerk." Violet said.

"And a Homophobe." Bart said.

\-------------- Several More Minutes Later -----------------

"These crazy Bitches are no fun," the spider demon, Angel Dust said. Shooting an egg minion and bits of Yolk splatter over him. "I've been clean for two weeks."

"Holy Shit," the Cyclops demon, Cherry Bomb said.

"Well, sorta clean," Angel Dust said. "Just clean as you can get a shitload of Bolivian Marching Powder."

A long chain wraps held by the snake demon, Sir Pentious, around the Porn Star. he's flung in the air and crashes to the ground hard. Ooh! Harder Daddy!" Angle Dust said jokingly.

\--------------------------

"What, does that mean." Violet said.

"It's one of those inappropriate jokes, I told you about." Gar said. "We'll explain it to you when your ready to hear it."

\---------- Several more minutes later ---------------

"Now, this is the start of some real changes." The Radio Demon, Alastar said. "The Game is set. Now... Stay tuned."

\---------------------------

"Well, that show was interesting." Virgil said.

"Yeah," Cassie said.

"I think what Charlie is trying to achieve, is a great idea." Violet said. "It's just she's going to find it difficult for her to achieve. Because no one is willing to change." 

"Many people don't change, that's just how life is." Gar said.

"Do you think the same would happen to Brion." Violet said beginning to sound worry.

"No. Don't say stuff like that." Cassie said. "Brion is just confused. He thinks he's making good choices. That's what people do. They make the wrong choices and believe they're the right choices. There are some people that don't change, but there are some that do."

"And, who knows." Traci said. "There might be a day that he will change."

"You really think so," Violet said.

"Count on it," Both Cassie and Traci said. Violet then embraced them both with a hug.

"Thank you," Violet said.

"Do any of you ladies have leftover popcorn." Bart said. Both Cassie and Traci looked at Bart with looks that read ' you've the moment '.

"Sorry," Bart said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you want to check out hazbin hotel. The pilot episode is on YouTube right now.


	10. Requested scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenes requested. But one of them is a scene I came up with. Hope you enjoy.

\---- Couples pairing ----

\----- October 22, Metahuman Youth Center -----

"So how is the Haunted Maze going." Ed walked up to the Meta Teens.

"It's going great," Wendy said. "We stacked all the hay stacks to look like a Maze, now all we have to do is added some scary decorations."

"We did an amazing job on the maze, if I do say so myself." Emily said.

The meta teens were preparing for the Halloween Party on Halloween. A couple of days ago Wendy, Leslie, Andy, Celia, Emily, Rachel, Miguel and Gabriel got permission from Eduardo Dorado Sr. to create a Haunted Maze. They've done exceptional work on the Maze, It was big enough to get lost in.

"Hey, Babe." They all heard Bart say as he zoomed towards them. Then Bart leans in to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Hey Bart," Ed said smiling. "What brings you here."

"Seriously, I can't say hi to my boyfriend," Bart said arching an eyebrow. "Also I wanted to know if you decided on what you want to be for Halloween."

"No, not yet," Ed said. "How about you."

"Nope," Bart said. "I swear it gets harder and harder each year to think of what you want to be for Halloween."

"Tell me about it," Leslie said.

"Oh, I have an idea on what you two should do." Miguel said.

"I'm all ears, Amigo." Bart said.

"You two should do a couples costume." Miguel said. "Me and my Boyfriend are doing that."

"Hey that's a great idea," Bart said. "Plus, we can show the world that we're here, and we're Queer."

"Preach," Miguel, Gabriel, Leslie and Andy said in Unison.

"Did you seriously have to say that last bit." Ed said, his face now red.

"What, you don't want to do a couples costumes." Bart said, jokingly giving him a sad look.

"I didn't say that, I think it's a great plan." Ed said. "But you could've gone without saying "We're here, and we're Queer"."

"Alright, whatever." Bart said with a smug look. "So what couple pairing should we do."

"How about, Vampire and Werewolf." Ed said.

"Sorry Guys, but that's taken." Miguel said. "That's what me and Gave are being."

"Oh, I have an idea." Andy said. "You guys should be Alec and Magnus from Shadowhunters."

"Hey, I like that idea." Leslie said. "You two would totally pull that off."

"I like the idea, too." Bart said.

"Than, it's decided." Ed said. "We'll be Alec and Magnus. I'll be Magnus and you'll be Alec."

"Than let's get Queer," Bart said, fist bumping the Air as Ed face palms himself.

\---- The Addams Family ----

\----- October 23rd, Happy Harbor High -----

"Alright, class..." Miss Parris began. "Today we are watching The Addams Family."

"Aw yeah, this is going to be awesome." Harper said.

"What's the Addams Family." Violet said.

"You don't know the Addams family," Eddie said.

"Forager wants to know as well." Forager said.

"I've heard of it, but I've never watched it." Tara said.

"Well, the Addams Family is a family that's not like any ordinary family you see." Harper began. "They're basically described as creepy and kooky, Mysterious and spooky, and all together ooky."

"Good play on words there, Miss Row." Miss Parris said chuckling a bit.

"The family consists of Gomez and Morticia Addams. They are the husband and wife. Then there's Gomez's brother, Fester. he's the one that's bald. Then there's Wednesday and Pugsley, they are the daughter and son of Gomez and Morticia. Than there's Lurch, he's the families butler. Than we have Cousin Itt, he's the really hairy one. There's also Gomez and Fester's mother, Grandmama and finally we have Thing, who is a body less hand."

"A... Body less... Hand!?" Violet said in confusion.

"Where is the rest of the Body," Violet said.

"More importantly," Forager said. "Who's hand is it."

Everyone begins to chuckle at the question Forager made.

"The question of the day," Harper said chuckling.

"Alright, we're about to start the movie, class." Miss Parris said.

\----- After the Movie -----

"That was a really good movie," Violet said. As she, Cullen, Harper, Eddie, Alysia and Forager walked into Lucas' house.

"Agreed and the movie really spoke to Forager," Forager began. "The Addams Family are just people who are different from the rest of Society. Like Forager."

"Never thought of it like that." Eddie said.

"My favorite character is Wednesday." Harper said.

"Cousin Itt is my favorite." Violet said.

"Forager loved the plot." Forager said. "Forager thought it was clever that the bad guy used fester as a way to take down the Addams Family and take their inheritance."

"What are you guys talking about," they saw M'gann and Conner sitting in the living Room.

"We're talking about the Addams Family." Harper said.

"Yeah, we watched the movie in class today." M'gann said.

"But there's still one question the movie failed to answer." Forager said. "Who does thing belong to."

"That's the point of Thing." Harper said chuckling.

"Speaking of the Addams family me and Megan are dressing up as Gomez and Morticia Addams." Conner said.

"Oh, that's awesome." Harper said. "Are we going to see you guys at the Halloween party at the Youth Center."

"Sorry, Guys." M'gann said. "Me and Conner are going to another Halloween Party our friend, Marvin is hosting."

"And after that, me and Megan are going to spend more quality time together." Conner said holding M'gann's hand.

"I'm guessing you lovebirds will have an good time. Especially after the party," Harper said giving the couple a wink.

"HARPER," Conner and M'gann shouted.

\---- Gar meets Rachel ----

\------ October 30, Metahuman Youth Center ------

Them Team, and young metas continued their preparations for the Halloween party. Gar was on top of a Ladder putting a spider top of the roof to the gym. Gar began to stand on his tippy toes, then the ladder began to tremble. Gar began to lose his balance.

But then the ladder stops trembling and Gar regains balance. Gar looks down to the ground and sees a black mist of Energy or something else holding the ladder steady.

His eyes followed to where the mist was coming from and saw it was coming from a girl with Raven hair, a kind of palish colored face, a black shirt, and jeans with holes in them.

"Thanks for the help." Gar said.

"Don't mention it." The Girl said.

"I'm Gar, by the way." Gar said.

"Yeah, I know who you are." The Girl said.

"So, what's your name?" Gar said.

"Rachel, but you can call me Raven." Raven said.

"Haven't seen you here before." Gar said.

"That's because I decided to come here." Raven said. "So that I can learn to control my powers."

"So your not a victim of Metahuman Trafficking." Gar said.

"No," Raven said. "I always had my powers. Since the day I was born."

"Do you have any family." Gar said, climbing down the ladder.

"Why do you need to know." Raven said arching an eyebrow.

"Just, wanting to have small talk." Gar said.

"I have a mom." Raven said. "She adopted me after my birth mom died. She's been protective of me because of my powers. And when I told her about how I wanted to go to the Youth Center to learn how to control my powers, she wasn't really on board with it at first. It took her a while but she finally agreed to letting me go and learn how to control my powers."

"Do you have any memories of your birth mom." Gar said.

"Yes, lots of them." Raven said.

"What about your Dad." Gar said.

"I do. But not good memories. And My father's dead as well." Raven said with no hesitation. Gar looked at her and noticed she wasn't being entirely truthful. But wasn't going to pester her about it.

"I'm so sorry," Gar said. Raven began feeling strong emotions from Gar.

"Are you okay?" Raven said.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be." Gar lied.

"I'm an empath." Raven began. "I can feel people's emotions. And right now your feeling emotions of sadness."

"Sorry, I just didn't want you to think I was competing with you." He began. "It's just hearing you talk about how you lost your mother reminded me of how I lost my mom, and my adoptive mother Rita."

Raven then looked at Gar. "I'm sorry if I made you remember emotional memories."

"It's fine," Gar said.

"Did you know your father?" Raven said, asking the same question Gar asked her not to long ago.

"No," Gar said. "I wish I did. Then I wouldn't have to live with my stepfather, Mento."

"Mento?" Raven asked.

"That's just what I call him to get on his nerves. Because that was his name when he was a member of the Doom Patrol." Gar said. "His real name is Steve Dayton."

"Who's the Doom Patrol?" Raven asked.

"The Doom Patrol was a team of the World's strangest heroes." Gar began. "Rita was a member as well. The Doom Patrol was like my second family after my mom died. Than the Doom Patrol died and I was adopted by my blood sister, M'gann. Than Mento turned out to be alive and he took custody of me. But he only adopted me because he wanted to exploit my powers so he could be rich. The guy only cares about one thing Money."

"Well, it's true what they say." Raven said. "Money is the root of all problems."

"Yeah," Gar said, with a sad expression. He wished he had a better relationship with his so called father.

"I'm sorry, if you don't have a good relationship with your father." Raven said.

"It's fine." Gar said, wiping the tears on his face. "It was actually nice to talk to someone about this kinda stuff."

"Yeah," Raven began looking down. "I guess so."

"Hey, I know you weren't being truthful about your father." Gar said. "But it's okay if you don't want to talk about it right now or at all. You can decide to talk about when you're ready."

"What if I'm too scared to talk about," Raven said sounding a bit scared.

"That's okay," Gar began. "It's also your decision if you want to talk about it or don't talk about it at all. No one here will force you to. And if you want to talk about anything else you can talk to either me, my sister, Ed, or Dinah. After all we're all here to help you."

"Thank you," Raven said smiling a little. "This conversation doesn't leave this area, got it.

"Got it. Cross my heart, hope to die." Gar said. "Now, I've gotta get back to work. Happy Halloween Raven."

"You too," Raven said.

Gar began to walk into the building and sees M'gann standing next to the door way. Gar jumped when he saw M'gann. "Don't do that."

"I heard everything." M'gann said smiling.

"Y-you did," Gar said a bit nervous.

"Don't Worry, I won't tell anyone." M'gann said. "But the conversation you had with her was sweet. You helped her open up. I'm so proud of you. And I know Marie, Rita, and the rest of the Doom Patrol would be proud of you as well."

"Thank you, M'gann." Gar said as he hugged his blood sister. "Thank you."

\---- Disney Songs ----

\------ Halloween, Metahuman Youth Center ------

"This Party is awesome..." Cisco said.

"I know right," Vic said.

"Hey, sick costume master Jedi." They heard someone say, who was dressed up as Darth Maul.

The Halloween Party was still going on and the team's been having a blast.

"Woohoo, I am a champion." Bart said who zoomed next to them holding a trophy. Jamie, Gar, Perdita, Eduardo, Milagro, Cassie, Virgil and Tye were right behind Bart.

"What exactly, are you a champion at." Vic said.

"Bart signed up to be part of the pie eating contest," Eduardo said. "And to no one's surprise he won."

"I signed up as well," Gar said. "But I could only down Six Pies."

"How many did Bart eat," Cisco asked.

"Twenty," Bart said with a burp. "Excuse me."

"Twenty?" Cisco said in surprise. "How is no one surprised by that?"

"Well, he is a speedster with an accelerated metabolism." Cassie said.

"Okay, now it makes sense." Cisco said.

"Of course it makes sense. Because I am a champion." Bart said. Then they all heard a big churning. "Okay... Ulp... I think I ate two many Pies."

"Now, that's a surprise." Ed said with a smile. Everyone laughed at Ed's retort, mainly because they knew that Bart never gets sick from eating a lot.

"Hey, has anyone seen Traci," Jamie said. "She was with me at the beginning of the pie eating contest. But after the contest she was gone."

"Hey, the same thing happened with Sam." Tye said. 

"I did see the both of them leave during the contest." Perdita said. "But I don't know where they were going or what they were doing."

"Hey guys," they heard Traci's Voice. They looked and saw Traci running towards them with Asami right behind her.

"Traci, where did you and Asami go?" Jamie said. "Me and Tye were wondering where you two went."

"Well, me and Asami went to where they were doing Karaoke." Traci said sounding a little giggly. "I signed the both of us up for a duet song."

"Wait, what." Jamie said. "Oh no. No. No. No."

"Oh come on, Jamie." Traci said. "I've heard you sing before. And I want to do a duet with you. Please.

"Okay, if I were to be apart of this duet. What is the song we're singing to."

"Um... a whole new world." Traci said trying to look innocent.

"Yeah... no. Not gonna happen." Jamie said.

"Please, Jamie. Do it with me just this once." Traci said, giving him puppy dog eyes. "Please."

'She is giving you the puppy dog eyes again, Jamie Reyes.' The scarab said. 'This time be sure to show more resistance.'

"Pretty please" Traci said.

Jamie continued to resist.

"Pretty, Pretty Please." Traci continued

Jamie continued, but began showing weakness.

'You can do it Jamie. Don't show weakness.' The Scarab said.

"Pretty, Pretty, Pretty Please." Traci said making strands of tears fall from her eyes.

That weekend Jamie's defenses.

Jamie could here Gar say to Perdita. "Uh-Oh, looks like Jamie's shields are down. And Traci is commencing attack on his main reactor." This caused Perdita to Giggle.

'What is with Garfield Logan and his Cheesy Star Wars References.' Jamie heard the Scarab Say.

"Please, Please, Please, Please, Please." Traci said, tears continued to run down her cheeks.

"Alright, fine. I'll do it." Jamie finally gave. "Your just luckily I have a soft spot for you and that I know the lyrics to the song."

'You are weaker than ever, Jamie Reyes.' The scarab said, sounding a bit irritated with Jamie's lack of strength.

Both Jamie and Traci got on the stage with Mics in their hands and the song to one of the famous Disney Couples began to play.

"This is going to be good," Tara said taking out her phone to film it. Gar, Virgil, Bart, Ed, Milagro, Tye, and Cassie joined in, taking out their phones and began filming.

Jamie: I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess  
Now when did you last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways, and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming.

Traci: A whole new world  
A dazzling place i never knew  
But now from way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now i'm in a whole new world with you  
Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky  
A whole new world (Jamie: Don't you dare close your eyes)

"He's actually pretty good at singing." Gar said.

"I know," Tye said laughing. "This is too much."

"Hey Tye," Asami said. "I just signed us up for a duet."

"Oh Crap." Tye said to himself.

"Karma," Virgil whispered.


End file.
